The 4th New Hunger Games
by The Koala of Doom
Summary: 4th in a series. Please read others first if you choose to do so because there are spoilers.
1. District 1 Reaping

District 1! Please review and/or send me arena ideas!

**15 Gerardo Beltz POV: **I whirl around and shoot another arrow into a dummy. A robot charges me and I send an arrow through its neck smiling as it pops out the other side. I kick down the final one and read a book about survival. I realize it is time for the reapings and head out to the square. I have black hair and blue eyes. I am tall and skinny.

**18 Tameka Marungo POV: **I whip my robots and swing axes into their chests. They fall to the ground sparking and I know today I will go off to the Capitol to win the Games. People think I am weird and I am perfectly normal. I have brown hair and blue eyes with an athletic body.

**15 Gerardo Beltz POV: **I listen to the Treaty of Treason when suddenly a name is called. It is just an average fourteen year old and he is crying. I am trained so when nobody volunteers I step forward and tell my name to the escort. She looks relieved and I wave as the escort goes to the girls' bowl.

**18 Tameka Marungo POV: **I see a boy volunteer reluctantly when suddenly it is the girl's turn. A name is read, but I don't hear it as I walk to the stage. I shake hands with the boy and see that he is the archer boy from the training center. He knows who I am too and we go to say our goodbyes in safety.


	2. District 2 Reaping

District 2! I had a couple of baseball games this week; I got a couple of hits so that is good. Please review.

**18 Tommie Smolinski POV: **I swing my sword into another dummy and my friend covers me as I shoot a bolt from one of my crossbows into a robot charging me. Look around and see that no one is sure which girl is going to volunteer. I see a girl with a curved sword sparring against a robot and a young one throwing tridents into dummies. So many could be fighting me in a matter of days. I have brown hair and brown eyes and I am skinny.

**17 Angele Allateef POV: **I fight robots and watch as other trainees battle against their robots. Everyone is practicing for if they get chosen today. I am volunteering, but I have not told anyone. I hold a curved sword delicately and then, while I am observing another girl fighting. My robot knocks it out of my hand. I grit my teeth and pull out my mace and smash it right into the robot's head and get ready for the Reaping. I have red hair and green eyes. I have a very athletic body.

**18 Tommie Smolinski POV: **Everyone files into the square and I sign in. I get in my section and then the kid next to me is chosen and starts to head up. I brush by him and yell that I volunteer and he carefully walks back to the section he came from. Hopefully, an easy girl to kill will be chosen.

**17 Angele Allateef POV: **The boy who was supposed to volunteers volunteers and then I wait for the girls. I see an eighteen year old get chosen and I step forward. I shake hands with Tommie and go into the building of "justice."


	3. District 3 Reaping

District 3! Please review!

**16 Jacob Gerrior POV: **I watch as my dad dismisses the peacekeepers for the day and they scamper off. He supervises them here. I swing a knife into a dummy because my dad wants me to be ready to win if my younger brothers or if myself is entered. My mother would make me volunteer if one of my younger siblings was reaped though. I am not good with a knife. I have brown hair and hazel eyes. I have average strength and height.

**15 Kati Rozzi POV: **I am in my mom's huge field that we owned before the war and were allowed to keep. I swing my scythe into the grain and then scoop it up. My dad works in the factories and my mom works the field with me. I chew on an apple as I go to get ready for the Reaping. I have red hair and blue eyes. I am average in strength and height.

**16 Jacob Gerrior POV: **I wait with my friends as our escort reads the name. "Gary Gerrior." My thirteen year old brother shakily moves forward and I stay still and then my mother's harsh gaze meets me. I take a deep breath and step forward yelling "I Volunteer." The escort is giddy and I wait nervously for the girl to be selected.

**15 Kati Rozzi POV: **A boy reluctantly volunteered for his brother and then the escort walked over to the girls' bowl. Everyone in my section gulps and then my name comes out of the escort's mouth. Everyone looks at me and I am pushed forward onto the stage where I shake hands with Jacob and we are sent off to the Capitol.

If you review, Kati will let you eat a carrot, but if you don't, Jacob's dad will drill you all day and night. ;)


	4. District 4 Reaping

District 4! Please review.

**18 Ward Dinovi POV: **I shoot arrows from my family's boat into shallow fish for practice. I jump in and grab the floating bodies and pull out my arrows and continue the pattern. I have a nice couple dozen fish when I realize it is time for the Reaping. I have my mom teaching Hunger Games history at the school, but she says that I can never volunteer even though I desperately want to. I take tessera for poor kids to increase my chance of being chosen. I have brown hair and blue eyes. I have average strength and height.

**17 Leila Baize POV: **I watch as my parents haul in the fish for the feast in the square of 4 tonight. I won't be there and I decide to do a little training before the Reaping. I grab a morningstar in the training gym and get ready for robots. They come at me and I destroy one by hitting it in the chest. It cripples and I kick another one and smash its head. I hit the last on in the head and get ready for the Reaping. I have red hair and blue eyes and I am skinny.

**18 Ward Dinovi POV: **I file into the section for boys my age and wait as the escort hops over to the bowl of the boys. I cross my fingers since it is my last year. "Ward Dinovi." I am so happy as I walk to the stage and wave to the crowd. A boy almost steps forward, but my glare sends him back and the escort goes to the girls' bowl.

**17 Leila Baize POV: **A boy just got reaped and was obviously happy. I wait for the girl to be chosen and a strong eighteen year old is chosen, but I step up and yell that I volunteer. She shrinks back into the crowd and I wave to the crowd.

If you review, Ward will let you take a ride on his boat and if you don't, Leila will flip out.


	5. District 5 Reaping

District 5! Please review!

**16 Nolan Bebout POV: **I am in a very rich merchant family. My dad works in the power plants like most people, but my mom blows glass for the people in the Capitol and it makes a lot of money. I don't really like living in 5, but we don't have to take tessera. I am with my little neighbor when he starts bugging me and I make an excuse to head to the Reaping. I have red hair and grey eyes. I am average in strength and height.

**12 Sondra Ammirato POV: **I crank the levers in the power plant and then I hear that we are let out for the Reaping. I rush out and breathe the fresh air before looking around and heading to my house. I took some tessera and if I am reaped, my family will be devastated. I have brown hair and grey eyes.

**16 Nolan Bebout POV: **I wait nervously in the sections for the boys my age when I hear the name. I see my young neighbor walking forward and step up yelling, "I volunteer." The escort looks excited since we haven't had a volunteer since Jewell in the 1st New Hunger Games. I wait anxiously as the escort selects the girl.

**12 Sondra Ammirato POV: **I hear my name and stand still shocked. Peacekeepers grab me and haul me to the stage as I bawl and kick. They plop me down and I go off to my end.

If you review, Nolan will give you a glass chandelier and if not, Sondra will cut your hair off.


	6. District 6 Reaping

District 6! Please review!

**12 Carmine Ellzey POV: **I sit and decide that I will finish my English homework after the Reaping. I head out into my backyard and look at my painting of all the tributes of District 6 in the New Hunger Games. Rolland has a bag with gold in it and is grinning while Yong is holding up a bird with a knife in it. Graig is lying on the ground with a rag on his forehead while Ramis is standing proudly with a crown on her head. Odell looks at the sky confused and Shondra is in a sprint for the golden horn. I stand admiring it and then I realize it is time for the Reaping. I have blond hair and brown eyes. I have an average body.

**18 Odette Sheridon POV: **I watch as the peacekeepers walk by my house heading to the Reaping. My dad is among them and has made sure I never had to take tessera. I see several kids in the Reaping standing and then it is time to head to the square. I have blond hair and green eyes. I am tall and skinny and my older brother will be having a baby soon.

**12 Carmine Ellzey POV: **I stand silent when suddenly the escort prances over to the bowl with four slips containing my name in it. I wait and then the name explodes into the square. "Carmine Ellzey." I glance around, but there is no volunteer and I walk up to the stage. I am so shocked and then the girl is selected.

**18 Odette Sheridon POV: **I hate it when twelve year olds are chosen. Then, the girl is chosen. "Odette Sheridon." My best friend collapses and I wade up to the stage. I smile and shake hands with Carmine and get ready for my death.


	7. District 7 Reaping

District 7! Please review.

**18 Sheldon Raquel POV: **I watch as my friends climb the tree and beckon to me to follow. I climb up it and we see all of the forest and the horizon, still filled with trees. I see Napoleon's house. Then, we slide back down and do our ritual before the Reaping. We all throw an axe into a tree. Each tree has a different gamemaker's name on it. I hit Condant's and smile as we head off to the Reaping. I have blond hair and grey eyes.

**18 Rosella Bredeweg POV: **I walk through the forests of 7. My family came from 4, but I never trained like most of the kids. I did train a little with a knife a while back, but I wasn't that great. I am watching kids starting to head nervously to the Reaping and I start to walk in the direction. I have black hair and blue eyes.

**18 Sheldon Raquel POV: **The district is silent as the first name is read. "Sheldon Raquel." I look around and walk forward waiting for the volunteer that isn't coming. I stand on the platform while I wait for my fellow corpse.

**18 Rosella Bredeweg POV: "**Nancey Bredeweg." My seventeen year old sister starts to head up and I push her to the side and yell that I volunteer. I shake hands with the boy that I know pretty well and we head off to the Capitol.


	8. District 8 Reaping

District 8! Please review and send me arena ideas.

**18 Sonny Cocuzza POV: **My dad keeps filing all the slips of paper for the Reaping. It is his whole job and he kind of hates it. I head into our backyard and grab my homemade flail and work on my pulverized dummies. I see my friends and they wave at me so I run in to get ready. I have blond hair and grey eyes.

**17 Rikki McGlohon POV: **My dad makes me train and I watch as he throws the ball at me. It doesn't really help, but I have some pretty fast reflexes and can avoid things. I have black hair and brown eyes.

**18 Sonny Cocuzza POV: **I watch as the Reaping begins and the escort prances on to the stage. People would boo, but they would get in trouble. I wait and then she calls out the name. "Sonny Cocuzza." I walk forward and stand on the stage while the unlucky girl is selected.

**17 Rikki McGlohon POV: **A strong boy is chosen and then it is time for the girls. "Rikki McGlohon." I walk forward and wait for the volunteer, but I am crazy, we haven't had a volunteer since the Old Hunger Games. I shake hands with the boy and we head off to die.


	9. District 9 Reaping

District 9! Please review!

**17 Kermit Heuwinkel POV: **My cousin Celina died in the 2nd New Hunger Games. Our family now owns a restaurant for the peacekeepers and I am sitting at the breakfast bar eating my scrambled eggs. My friends call to me and we start to head to get ready. We do our ritual of throwing rotten eggs at the mayor's house and snicker as we get ready for the Reaping. I have black hair and hazel eyes. I am tall and skinny.

**15 Rashida Faigle POV: **I finish the homework due tomorrow and walk to the Reaping. People avoid and point at me rudely and I sneer at them. They don't like me because I was born in the Capitol and was on vacation when the war started. I ignore them and sign in to the Reaping. I have black hair and brown eyes. I am skinny. I hold my twin's hand and the Reaping begins.

**17 Kermit Heuwinkel POV: **"The male tribute is… Kermit Heuwinkel." I walk onto the stage and the escort looks at me and looks disgusted. I smile back at her and wait for my partner in death. I see Celina's family crying knowing that I will not come back.

**15 Rashida Faigle POV: **I hear my name and bound up to the stage and see my twin brother in tears down in his section. I am almost at tears and then we shake hands and head off to the Capitol.


	10. District 10 Reaping

District 10! Please review!

**16 Dee Bratton POV: **I throw the little shurikens into the target and then shoot my crossbow into a dummy. A kid from 4 last year had the same name as me. I then head out and watch as my friends throw frisbees into the air and I knock them down with my bolts. I smile as they flutter to the ground and head inside to grab a breakfast. My mom is a peacekeeper and my dad works on a cattle ranch in our neighborhood. I have brown hair and hazel eyes. I am athletic.

**18 Jenny Hanserd POV: **I throw shurikens into a tree and they stick out. My parents run a lamb area and I feel bad whenever we kill them. I smile as the shuriken impales a target of the girl from our district, Hunt. I knew Samuel that Hunt killed and I hate her. She died in the Bloodbath too though. I get ready for the Reaping, and pull on my dress. I have brown hair and grey eyes. I am athletic and pregnant.

**16 Dee Bratton POV: **I wait in the crowd and then the escort takes the stage. I breathe in and out as she reads out the name. "Dee Bratton." I walk to the stage and see my parents looking stern as I wait for the girl to be selected.

**18 Jenny Hanserd POV: **A boy that looks strong gets reaped and then I listen as the girl's name is called. "Jenny Hanserd." My boyfriend yells and I walk to the stage determined to make it back, even if I have to kill.


	11. District 11 Reaping

District 11! Please review.

**14 Newton Dix POV: **I slam a makeshift mace along with an entourage of shurikens into the target I built. I smile and run inside of my house. I see my dad sitting with my pregnant mom and they both work at the school so they know the tribute dying. I decide to leave and the flow of people heading glumly to the Reaping engulfs me. I have brown hair and grey eyes. I am weak.

**16 Cierra Adelblue POV: **I watch as my twelve year old sister munches an apple peacefully. I smile and my adoptive parents yell at me as I look at her. I run off and quickly slide into my dress and watch as I wonder about if I was chosen. I used to hunt with a bow, but I wasn't that great, but I still could be pretty dangerous with one. I have blond hair and blue eyes.

**14 Newton Dix POV: **"… and thus the New Hunger Games were installed." My ears perk up as the lousy escort heads to the bowl. She snags a slip and reads. "Newton Dix." I bite my lip and go up to fight until the end.

**16 Cierra Adelblue POV: **I watch as a young boy takes the stage. Then, the escort reads, "Sophie Adelblue." My little sister walks to the stage, but I step in front yelling, "I VOLUNTEER." Everyone around me parts and I go up to my death.


	12. District 12 Reaping

District 12! Please review!

**17 Trevor Wittlinger POV: **I smile as a couple of girls walk by and I keep pounding my hammer. I make the rails for the coal carts in the mine, well I make most of them and the work has left me strong. My parents work in the actual coal mines, but we have a decent living with my rails being sold. I chase after a couple of girls as they head to the Reaping. I have red hair and blue eyes. I am kind of strong.

**12 Evita Hilton POV: **I watch as the new construction crew starts to demolish a good section of the Seam, because everyone died out there. My parents are down in the coal mines and I realize it is time for the Reaping. I see a bunch of people streaming towards the center of the town and I get in the throng. I have brown hair and brown eyes. I am skinny.

**17 Trevor Wittlinger POV: **I break away from a group of girls as the name is called. "Trevor Wittlinger." I walk to the stage coolly and get ready to win this thing.

**12 Evita Hilton POV: **A strong boy is on the stage winking at almost any girl and then our escort reads the girl's name. "Evita Hilton." I had only four slips in the whole jar. I walk to the stage and my tears flood out as I shake hands with the boy.


	13. Chariot Rides

Chariot rides! My internet lost connection so this might be a big update with other chapters. If you are feeling generous, check out brigrove, a different author, and read his chapter nightlock. I feel very bad for them and please send help to him and spread the call in your stories!

**Random Capitol Citizen POV: **I clutch the stubs of my tickets and crane my neck to glimpse the chariots parading out. 1 comes out and the boy is in a silver tuxedo, and the girl is in a silver gown. 2 has soldier's uniforms on and are waving. The boy from 3 is in a suit that looks like it is made up of microchips held together somehow. The girl is in a matching dress. 4 is in big fish costumes and I feel very bad for them. 5 is not any better, and they are big lighting rods with electricity popping out of them. 6 is a stage coach driver uniform, and 7 is trees. 8 is in quilts that flutter up and down while 9 is in baker's uniforms. 10 is in cowboy getups and 11 is in farmer uniforms. 12 brings up the rear and they are in big chunks of coal. I laugh as I head home.


	14. Training and Alliances

Training! Please review!

**Head Trainer Cassandra POV: **I let the tributes free and instantly the boy from 1 starts to nail the target with a bow. The girl from 1 grabs an axe and demolishes robots very quickly. The boy from 2 uses a sword to fight off trainers and shoots a little from one of our smaller crossbows. The girl from 2 uses a curved sword and a mace to destroy even more robots. The boy from 3 shakily handles a knife and fights a couple of robots, but gets overwhelmed. The girl from 3 uses a scythe and hammers to fight off a couple of robots and I am impressed. The boy from 4 is with the boy from 1 and shoots arrows into the target. The girl from 4 uses a morningstar and I cannot wait to see her in the arena. The pair from 5 are trying out swords and the boy from 6 watches them from a distance, and spends a lot of time at the picks station. The girl from 6 uses a hammer and the boy from 7 skillfully summits the climbing wall in seconds. The girl from 7 swings knives at robots. The boy from 8 murders dummies with a flail and his partner shoots crossbows. The boy from 9 throws tridents, but is not too good and the girl from 9 throws spears into targets. The boy from 10 punches bags hanging from the ceiling and shoots from a crossbow at long range right into moving targets. The girl from 10 throws shurikens at targets. The boy from 11 uses a pick and shurikens and before long, he is just relaxing with his training over. The girl from 11 uses a bow and hits the target most of the time, but her shots are scattered. The boy from 12 lifts and throws weights. The girl from 12 sneaks around and throws a couple knives.

**Alliances**

**Careers- **Gerardo Beltz D1, Tameka Marungo D1, Tommie Smolinski D2, Angele Allateef D2, Ward Dinovi D4, Leila Baize D4, Jenny Hanserd D10

**The Rich Kids- **Jacob Gerrior D3, Kermit Heuwinkel D9, Rashida Faigle D9, Newton Dix D11, Cierra Adelblue D11

**The Tempers- **Nolan Bebout D5, Sondra Ammirato D5, Carmine Ellzey D6, Rosella Bredeweg D7, Sonny Cocuzza D8, Trevor Wittlinger D12

**Outsiders- **Kati Rozzi D3, Odette Sheridon D6, Rikki McGlohon D8

**Loners- **Sheldon Raquel D7, Dee Bratton D10, Evita Hilton D12


	15. Private Training Sessions

Private Training! Please review and vote on the poll on my profile about your favorite tribute. They will then get sponsor gifts!

**Head Gamemaker Condant Prenservatatis POV: **I watch as the boy from 1 cockily strides in. He grabs a bow and lets in robots. He shoots arrow after arrow into each robot and they fall to the tile floor. He smiles and walks out. The girl from 1 grabs an axe and brings in two robots. She parries for a while, but then in one clean motion, she decapitates both of them. She turns and leaves. The boy from 2 grabs a sword and watches as the robots surround him. He jumps at a little one and throws it at another one before stabbing them both. He pulls his sword out of the robots and fights off the other ones until they are all crippled on the ground. He smiles and walks out. The girl from 2 looks at the weapon rack and then grabs a curved sword. She requests a single robot and gracefully fights with it until she looks bored and stabs it through its chest. She smiles and exits proudly. The boy from 3 comes in and grabs a knife and ties it to a long stick. He then throws the stick into the torso of a dummy and smiles as he walks out. The girl from 3 grabs a scythe and requests a single robot. The robot gets her on the ground fast and she looks very annoyed as she exits. The boy from 4 grabs a bow and starts to shoot at a flow of robots as they storm in through the hatch. He exits after his twenty arrow quiver is depleted and I scratch down a high score as the girl from 4 strides in. She grabs a morningstar and three robots come in. She slowly wounds them until they are all overwhelmed from several minor wounds. She walks out and the boy from 5 walks in. He grabs a sword and fights off a robot for all ten of his minutes and then exits. The girl from 5 grabs a sword, but the robots kicks her in the shin and then she is down and doesn't get back up. She will probably die in the bloodbath. The boy from 6 grabs a pick and fights off a robot until he is near the end of his session and he slams the pick into the robot's head and leaves. The girl from 6 grabs a hammer and holds of a robot for her duration. The boy from 7 sprints in, speeds quickly up the climbing wall and exits, too bad there won't be any climbing in this arena (Hint, hint, wink, wink). The girl from 7 grabs a knife and carves up a dummy in its critical spots. I shudder as she leaves and the boy from 8 grabs a flail and hides as the robots come in. The robots don't see him and he kills them all very sneakily. The girl from 8 shoots from a crossbow into a target. The boy from 9 throws tridents terribly into a target and I breathe a sigh of relief as the torture ends. The girl from 9 comes in and repeats the terribleness with a spear. The boy from 10 shoots from a crossbow and then drops it and signals for robots. He punches and kicks the robots and they are exhausted on the ground fast. The girl from 10 grabs a pack of shurikens and empties them into charging robots. The boy from 11 throws shurikens and waves a mace around a bit. The girl from 11 shoots a little from a bow into a target and isn't too bad. The boy from 12 throws weights around and the girl from 12 shakily throws knives.

Scores

D1 15 Gerardo Belts-11

D1 18 Tameka Marungo-9

D2 18 Tommie Smolinski-11

D2 17 Angele Allateef-8

D3 16 Jacob Gerrior-3

D3 15 Kati Rozzi-2

D4 18 Ward Dinovi-8

D4 17 Leila Baize-9

D5 16 Nolan Bebout-4

D5 12 Sondra Ammirato-1

D6 12 Carmine Ellzey-5

D6 18 Odette Sheridon-3

D7 18 Sheldon Raquel-6

D7 18 Rosella Bredeweg-4

D8 18 Sonny Cocuzza-10

D8 17 Rikki McGlohon-3

D9 17 Kermit Heuwinkel-1

D9 15 Rashida Faigle-1

D10 16 Dee Bratton-8

D10 18 Jenny Hanserd-8

D11 14 Newton Dix-10

D11 16 Cierra Adelblue-6

D12 17 Trevor Wittlinger-5

D12 12 Evita Hilton-4

**Mentors**

**D4 20 Francesca Flewelling POV: **An eight and a nine. It isn't that bad. Leila is super annoying and Ward said that the careers might kill her tomorrow. Maybe I can bring home a victor this year.

**D6 17 Ramis Nanda POV: **Carmine is a good fighter from what I hear, but Odette is smart. Carmine pulled a unimpressive 5, but Odette's 3 wasn't much better.

**D7 19 Napoleon Staadt POV: **Sheldon has a chance, but Rosella is an idiot. I just hope they don't die while I am watching.


	16. Interviews

Interviews! Please review and vote on my poll.

**Interviewer Maneam Musaequam POV: **My sparkly tuxedo flashes as I walk up on the stage. I see Gerardo walk up and smile.

"Gerardo, do you have any allies?"

"Yes, I am in the careers and I trust everyone in the alliance."

"Why did you volunteer?"

"I wanted money and fame for when I win."

"What about your 11, that was impressive, how did you do that?"

"I am kind of a pretty good archer."

_**BEEP**_

"Tameka, what is your strategy for the Games?"

"I am going to outsmart everyone else."

"What would you do without your alliance?"

"I would probably die."

"What is your family like?"

"Small, but you don't need to know anything else.

_**BEEP**_

"Tommie, do you think you can win?"

"No Maneam, I am going to die first in the bloodbath tomorrow. Of course I stand a chance."

"How do you feel about the Games?"

"They are a great opportunity to represent your district."

"How did you get an 11?"

"I murdered some robots."

**BEEP**

"Angele, how do you feel about the Games?"

"I feel that they are very justified."

"Do you think you can win?"

"I have to win, and I will."

"How do you expect to win?"

"I am going to outsmart the other tributes."

_**BEEP**_

"Jacob, what is worst about the Games?"

"Having to be dirty for so long will be terrible."

"Do you stand a chance?"

"No, I do not."

"Why did you volunteer?"

"I volunteered for my brother because my mom made me."

_**BEEP**_

"Kati, how is your family back home?"

"It is really big and I hope none of them ever get chosen to participate like me."

"What will be hardest for you tomorrow?"

"Having to kill will be hard, but I am sure I will do it like everyone else when the time comes."

"What will you do in the bloodbath tomorrow?"

"I am going to get a couple of weapons and dash out as fast as possible."

_**BEEP**_

"Ward, how did you feel when you were reaped?"

"I felt really bad that twenty three people would die while I lived."

"Do you have an alliance?"

"Yes, but I hope I don't accidentally kill them."

"Do you think you can win?"

"Yes, I do."

_**BEEP**_

"Leila, how did you get a nine?"

"I did what I have done all my life."

"Would you care if someone in your alliance died?"

"No, I would not care."

"Do you want to win?"

"Yes, Maneam, I do."

_**BEEP**_

"Nolan, did you feel scared after you volunteered?"

"Yes, but if I win it will be worth saving my young neighbor."

"Why did you volunteer?"

"I volunteered since I knew my friend stood no chance."

"How do you feel about the Games?"

"I want them to be over as fast as possible."

_**BEEP**_

"Sondra, do you have any big advantages?"

"I am very adaptable."

"What are you looking forward to the most?"

"I cannot wait to see the arena."

"What is scariest about the Games?"

"Not knowing if my allies will sacrifice themselves for me."

_**BEEP**_

"Carmine, any special girls?"

"Well, I kind of like Sondra."

"Can you be trusted?"

"Why not, I am a great ally and got an okay score."

"What is your strategy for killing tributes?"

"I will follow them until they are sleeping and then put a knife in their chest."

_**BEEP**_

"Odette, how is your family back home?"

"My brother is having a kid soon."

"Are you looking forward to the arena?"

"Me, not really."

"What is worst about the Games?"

"Everyone knowing who you are and such is terrible."

_**BEEP**_

"Sheldon, how do you feel about being reaped?"

"I feel very unlucky."

"Can you be trusted?"

"No, I cannot be trusted."

"Are you excited for the beginning of the Games tomorrow?"

"Yes, I am very excited."

_**BEEP**_

"Rosella, do you think you can win?"

"I am sure I can win like Napoleon did last year."

"Are you ready for the Games?"

"Yes, I am as ready as anyone."

"Why did you volunteer?"

"Because my mom wanted me to, and I wouldn't be able to bear my little sister dying."

_**BEEP**_

"Sonny, you scored a ten! That is amazing."

"Yeah, all I need to say is that my alliance is the only safe group this year."

"How would you deal if someone in your alliance died?"

"I would feel terrible that I didn't protect them well enough."

"Do you have any special skills?"

"Yes, people never see me coming."

_**BEEP**_

"Rikki, what is your biggest fear?"

"Not winning and being sent home dead."

"How would you cope without your alliance?"

"I would probably get myself killed."

"Do you think you can win?"

"No, I do not."

_**BEEP**_

"Kermit, who do you think is the strongest tribute in the Games?"

"I am obviously."

"What is your strategy?"

"I am going to outsmart the other tributes."

"Do you want to win?"

"Yes, of course I do."

_**BEEP**_

"Rashida, do you have anyone that you are super close to back home?"

"Yes, my twin brother."

"How would you feel towards the person that could kill you?"

"They would be in the same position as me."

"Can you win?"

"Of course not."

_**BEEP**_

"Dee, what will you do in the Games?"

"I am going to try to avoid tributes as long as possible."

"Why don't you have an alliance?"

"I would feel too bad if an ally of mine got killed."

"How did you feel when you were reaped?"

"I felt unlucky."

_**BEEP**_

"How will you win the Games, Jenny?"

"I will stay true to myself all the way."

"How will you kill the tributes?"

"I will torture them until they die."

"Will you hunt tributes down?"

"Yes, I will."

_**BEEP**_

"Newton, how will you win the Games?"

"I will outsmart the other tributes."

"Can you be trusted?"

"Yes, I can."

"What is your life like back in 11?"

"I have my pregnant mom and my dad."

_**BEEP**_

"Cierra, how do you feel about the previous Games?"

"I don't care about them."

"What is worst about the Games?"

"I hate not knowing if I am about to die."

"How do you expect to win?"

"I am going to focus all the way through it."

_**BEEP**_

"Trevor, will you stick to your alliance?"

"I will if I need them."

"How would you feel you saw someone die?"

"I would be fine with it; I have seen tributes die before."

"How did you get a 5 in training?"

"I showed the Gamemakers how strong I am."

_**BEEP**_

"Evita, how do you feel about tomorrow?"

"I am really scared."

"What will you do?"

"I will get essentials then leave as fast as possible."

"How would you feel if you saw someone die?"

"Same as Trevor."

_**BEEP**_


	17. Day 1: Bloodbath

Day 1! Please vote on the poll and review!

The tributes say goodbye to their stylists and step on their plates that are beginning to rise.

**D2 18 Tommie Smolinski POV: **My plate clicks into its spot and the countdown starts. I look around and see that we are on an island. There are frogs and algae in the water around us and several boats that must be to provide transportation to the other islands. I hear the gong ring out and find myself right neck and neck with the girl from 5. I pick her up and hurl her into the horn and she slides to the ground with her head to one side. I pick up a sword and stab her through her chest as I get ready to fight other tributes.

**D5 12 Sondra Ammirato POV: **I rush to the sword, but Tommie picks me up and throws me. I cough against the horn and then I feel the last pain I will ever feel.

Good-bye Sondra Ammirato!

**D6 12 Carmine Ellzey POV: **I see Sondra with a hole in her chest and instantly grab a pick to my right. I look at the huge boy from 2 and I decide better and run off to a raft tethered to a tree.

**D7 18 Rosella Bredeweg POV: **I arrive at a backpack and a nice curved knife right as Jacob does. He grabs the knife and I grab the backpack. I swing the backpack and it hits him upside the head sending his knife spiraling next to me and knocking him to the ground. I stab him with the knife and see Carmine and rush to him.

**D3 16 Jacob Gerrior POV: **I grab the knife and then I am thrown back. The knife flies out of my hand and I feel a sharp pain in my head and my world goes black.

Good-bye Jacob Gerrior!

**D11 14 Newton Dix POV: **I already have a pick and a pack of shurikens in a two man kayak. I see a morningstar and decide that it is the last thing I will grab and wait for an ally of mine to get ready to depart.

**D10 18 Jenny Hanserd POV: **I am looking for Leila and already have a shuriken in my hand when I see her. The alliance wanted her dead since she is so annoying. I throw the shuriken and she falls over with it sticking out of her forehead.

**D4 17 Leila Baize POV: **I see Jenny throw a shuriken and it hits my forehead. I fall over and feel so much betrayal.

Good-bye Leila Baize!

**D8 18 Sonny Cocuzza POV: **I grab a flail and a backpack. I run to a raft and jump on with Carmine and Rosella and we start to paddle away.

**D10 16 Dee Bratton POV: **I grab a powerful crossbow from beneath a tent and see Evita scrambling for weapons. I smirk as I pull the trigger and the bolt hits her in the chest and she falls to the ground. I jump in a kayak and start to paddle away.

**D12 12 Evita Hilton POV: **I NEED to find knives. Suddenly, I feel pain in my chest and look down, seeing a bolt in it, before falling to the ground.

Good-bye Evita Hilton!

**D8 17 Rikki McGlohon POV: **I see a bolt sink into Evita and look around for a crossbow. One is near a boat and I jump in the boat and grab the crossbow while I wait for my allies.

**D4 18 Ward Dinovi POV: **I am across from Cierra over a bow and a quiver. She grabs the bow and I grab the quiver. She starts to pull back the bowstring, but I stab her with an arrow and grab her bow. I pull back the bowstring and I see Sheldon running to a boat. I release the arrow and he falls over into the water.

**D11 16 Cierra Adelblue POV: **I grab the bow and I am about to shoot Ward when he stabs me with an arrow. I fall over and my world goes black.

Good-bye Cierra Adelblue!

**D7 18 Sheldon Raquel POV: **I run from the horn and start to get into a boat when I hear a whiz of an arrow. I feel pain in my head and then everything goes black.

Good-bye Sheldon Raquel!

**D3 15 Kati Rozzi POV: **I have a scythe and two hammers that I am dragging behind myself. I see Rikki in a boat and pull myself in to wait for Odette.

**D2 17 Angele Allateef POV: **I have a sword and a mace and I see tributes scattered around the small island wrestling over supplies. Sondra is lying on a backpack obviously trying to hide, but I am not stupid. I stab her, but then I see that she is already dead and I walk back disgusted as I get ready to fight other tributes.

**D1 15 Gerardo Beltz POV: **I grab a bow and take aim at a tribute. I am not sure who it is, since there back is turned and they are running away with a backpack on their back and the arrow sinks between the straps and the tribute collapses in the water making a big splash.

**D5 16 Nolan Bebout POV: **I am running away with a pick, when I splash into the water with the pain of an arrow in my neck.

Good-bye Nolan Bebout!

**D6 18 Odette Sheridon POV: **I see my alliance in a canoe and I haul my hammer into the canoe and we start to paddle away from the red water.

**D9 15 Rashida Faigle POV: **I grab a spear and see Newton in a kayak and I jump in. We see Kermit and decide to wait for him, but he will probably die soon.

**D4 18 Ward Dinovi POV: **I string another arrow and see Trevor punching Jenny. I let the arrow fly and it imbeds in his skull and he falls to the ground releasing my ally. I get another arrow ready and see Kermit flailing in the water and let the arrow put him out of his misery.

**D12 17 Trevor Wittlinger POV: **I punch the girl from 10 again and she moans and then she smiles. I am confused, but then I feel an arrow in my head and I fall over to the ground.

Good-bye Trevor Wittlinger!

**D9 17 Kermit Heuwinkel POV: **I am flailing in the water when the welcome arrow puts me out of my misery.

Good-bye Kermit Heuwinkel!

**D1 18 Tameka Marungo POV: **The careers found a huge raft that is great for hunting and has a mast after the battle. It has a crow's nest and we are going to hunt soon.

**Mentors**

**D4 20 Francesca Flewelling POV: **My tribute was backstabbed! That sucks. Meanwhile my other tribute made four kills so we might stand a chance.

**D6 17 Ramis Nanda POV: **My tributes are alive! I could bring home a victor this year!

**D7 19 Napoleon Staadt POV: **Stupid Sheldon got himself killed. At least Rosella can kill, that is the first step.

Deaths

D3 16 Jacob Gerrior-Stabbed by Rosella

D4 17 Leila Baize-Shurikened by Jenny

D5 12 Sondra Ammirato-Stabbed by Tommie

D5 16 Nolan Bebout-Shot by Gerardo

D7 18 Sheldon Raquel-Shot by Ward

D9 17 Kermit Heuwinkel-Shot by Ward

D11 16 Cierra Adelblue-Shot by Ward

D12 12 Evita Hilton-Shot by Dee

D12 17 Trevor Wittlinger-Shot by Ward


	18. Day 2: Mutts Are Fun

Day 2! Vote on my poll and review!

**The Rich Kids**

**D9 15 Rashida Faigle POV: **We are on a pretty small island and we have a tent set up. We haven't seen anybody since the bloodbath, but I speared a fish a while ago. Then, a warthog rushes out of the trees and Newton and I look puzzled as it charges us. Newton throws a shuriken into its back and it turns away from him and charges me. I chuck my spear into its leg and it gets mad and shakes it out. Newton gets behind it and smashes its head in with a morningstar and I fall back onto the ground. Newton grabs the tusks and pulls them out. He grabs a couple of sticks and fastens them on making a kind of mini scythe. He then throws them to me and I laugh as we start to cook the warthog.

**D11 14 Newton Dix POV: **The warthog is good, but I am not sure why it was sent at us. The spears I made are pretty efficient for such a short time and I think that the Games will be interesting and hopefully over soon.

**The Tempers**

**D8 18 Sonny Cocuzza POV: **I am sitting next to a tree when a moose with a really long neck bursts out of the trees. I whip my flail into its neck and it flails around while blood leaks out. Rosella stabs it with her knife, but it kicks her to the side. Carmine brings his pick into its back and it falls to the ground. What is with mutts on day 2?

**D6 12 Carmine Ellzey POV: **I killed a creature. It is dead. I am a monster. Then, a boy straddles onto the island. He points his crossbow at me and I see spiked gloves on his hands. He looks at me and I toss him a chunk of meat. He grabs it and starts to paddle away while I stand, confused.

**D7 18 Rosella Bredeweg POV: **I killed the boy from 3. I stabbed him and he died. I don't knowe what I should do. I just hope I can win.

**Outsiders**

**D6 18 Odette Sheridon POV: **I am sitting around our fire when suddenly, the trees rustle. I hold my spiked hammer at the ready, and then, a bunch of monkeys swarm out of the trees. I smash one's head in and turn around knocking another into the fire. I see Kati gutting some with her scythe and Rikki is shooting them with her small crossbow. Then, the remaining ones jump back into the trees and we start to clean our weapons.

**D8 17 Rikki McGlohon POV: **My little crossbow bolts sparkle as I clean them. I know that other tributes are probably being attacked too. Now we just have to wait for the cannons.

**D3 15 Kati Rozzi POV: **I have my hammers and my scythe and I am certain that other tributes are in great desire of weapons. I smile as I dunk the scythe in the pondish ocean to rid it of the blood.

**Careers**

**D2 17 Angele Allateef POV: **I watch over the giant pond on our boat when suddenly a package sparkles in the sky. I grab it and pull out a green suit with a string out of it. It says on the label, 'Pull string to inflate, one use.' I smile as we start to look for more tributes.

**D4 18 Ward Dinovi POV: **I am waiting in the crow's nest when I see a cloud of gold. TRACKER JACKERS! I scramble down the rope net and dive into the water. I hold onto the side of the boat and watch as my fellow careers jump off. I help them and we wait until the wasps leave.

**D2 18 Tommie Smolinski POV: **I am in the water and I flail about, but Ward helps me. I watch him swim and help the others with a crappy stroke and attach myself to the boat.

**D10 18 Jenny Hanserd POV: **I jump in the cool water and Tommie shakily assists me to the boat where I cling on waiting for the mutts to leave.

**D1 18 Tameka Marungo POV: **I stand wet on the deck. The bumps from the stings ache, but the medicine from the cornucopia helps it. We took all of the stuff from the horn and loaded in onto the boat and left the horn with nothing.

**D1 15 Gerardo Beltz POV: **I didn't get stung once. I watch as the waves lap up against the boat and see a camp fire in the distance. It is night, but we will get them tomorrow.

**Mentors**

**D4 20 Francesca Flewelling POV: **No deaths! I am disappointed. At least the careers are close to the girl from 7 and boy from 8. The boy from 6 doesn't matter though.

**D6 17 Ramis Nanda POV: **Carmine is doing fine, and he was smart to give meat to that kid from 10. Otherwise, Carmine's face would be being projected right about now.

**D7 19 Napoleon Staadt POV: **Rosella is doing terrible! No kills!

Deaths

D3 16 Jacob Gerrior-Stabbed by Rosella

D4 17 Leila Baize-Shurikened by Jenny

D5 12 Sondra Ammirato-Stabbed by Tommie

D5 16 Nolan Bebout-Shot by Gerardo

D7 18 Sheldon Raquel-Shot by Ward

D9 17 Kermit Heuwinkel-Shot by Ward

D11 16 Cierra Adelblue-Shot by Ward

D12 12 Evita Hilton-Shot by Dee

D12 17 Trevor Wittlinger-Shot by Ward


	19. Day 3: The Nine Tribute Battle

Day 3! Please review and vote on my poll!

**Careers**

**D1 18 Tameka Marungo POV: **I watch as the others get up in the dark when suddenly a silver package lands at my feet. It is the same one that Angele got. I pull it on and we start to move onto the islands with smoke rising from it.

**D4 18 Ward Dinovi POV: **I have my bow strung and an arrow nocked. The boy from 6 walks out onto the beach and when he sees us, he goes running into the trees. Mine and Gerardo's arrows sink into the sand behind him, but he is fast and looks rather strong and tall for his age. We jump off the boat and start to pursue them.

**D10 18 Jenny Hanserd POV: **A kid with a flail gets in my way and I push him, but he kicks my legs and they buckle. Then, Gerardo appears over me and starts to punch at the boy so he runs off into the woods. I think he was from 8.

**D2 18 Tommie Smolinski POV: **A little girl with a knife stands in front of me and Gerardo. I swing my sword at her, but she ducks and it gets stuck in a thick tree. I try to pull it out and Gerardo helps me, so the girl runs off.

**D1 15 Gerardo Beltz POV: **We finally get the sword out of the tree and then I see Angele dash after the girl that got away.

**D2 17 Angele Allateef POV: **I see the girl from 7 struggling to get into the raft already with Carmine and Sonny in it. I grab her and throw her to the ground. She pushes her knife up at my face, but I stab my curved sword into her chest and the cannon fires as I slide her knife into my belt.

**The Tempers**

**D7 18 Rosella Bredeweg POV: **I am running for the raft when the girl from 2 throws me to the ground. I try to stab her with my knife, but she stabs her curved sword into my chest.

Good-bye Rosella Bredeweg!

**D6 12 Carmine Ellzey POV: **BOOM! Rosella is dead. We left her and the girl from 2 stabbed her through her heart. Sonny and I grimly paddle as we hear the careers yell taunts.

**D8 18 Sonny Cocuzza POV: **It is just me and Carmine. I see a crescent shaped island and we pull over to it and dock. We hide the raft and start to settle in.

**Outsiders**

**D6 18 Odette Sheridon POV: **A cannon explodes somewhere in the distance. Ten down, thirteen to go. I stir the monkey stew we have been eating when I see Rikki walk into the camp with something delightful.

**D8 17 Rikki McGlohon POV: **I hold a coconut with a crossbow bolt in it. I shot it out of a tree and I am sure my allies will enjoy it. I wonder who died earlier.

**D3 15 Kati Rozzi POV: **I am cutting grasses to use in a medicine when I see Odette running holding a coconut. We all taste the sweet meat and get back to work.

**The Rich Kids**

**D9 15 Rashida Faigle POV: **Newton and I are sitting in our sleeping bags when the death recap comes on. We watch as Rosella's face appears in the sky and then we relax to go to sleep.

**D11 14 Newton Dix POV: **This is taking forever. Hopefully, I will be crowned victor soon with no blood on my hands. I am getting kind of ruthless though, and I bet I will kill many before the Games are over.

**Mentors**

**D4 20 Francesca Flewelling POV: **Ward is doing fine, but the careers should have gotten more kills on that island. Well, at least they got one.

**D6 17 Ramis Nanda POV: **Carmine was in that fight and he survived. He was fighting two careers and they were shooting at him.

**D7 19 Napoleon Staadt POV: **Rosella is dead. That means my duties are over. I plop on my bed and go peacefully to sleep with no mentoring to worry about.

Deaths

D3 16 Jacob Gerrior-Stabbed by Rosella

D4 17 Leila Baize-Shurikened by Jenny

D5 12 Sondra Ammirato-Stabbed by Tommie

D5 16 Nolan Bebout-Shot by Gerardo

D7 18 Rosella Bredeweg-Stabbed by Angele

D7 18 Sheldon Raquel-Shot by Ward

D9 17 Kermit Heuwinkel-Shot by Ward

D11 16 Cierra Adelblue-Shot by Ward

D12 12 Evita Hilton-Shot by Dee

D12 17 Trevor Wittlinger-Shot by Ward


	20. Day 4: The Second Nine Tribute Battle

Day 4! Please review and vote on my poll! I have forgotten to do the loner's POV, but I will get that up in all of the following chapters!

**The Rich Kids**

**D11 14 Newton Dix POV: **I am sitting peacefully when a rabbit the size of a leopard appears ten yards from me. I see it has sharp teeth and it jumps at me. I throw a shuriken into it and see my pick is left in the tent with Rashida. She pokes her head out of the tent and sees me running onto the beach with the rabbit trailing. I duck and it jumps over me while Rashida holds her spear at a standoff with it. I grab my morningstar and smash the rabbit through its head and we go back to camp.

**D9 15 Rashida Faigle POV: **Warthogs and rabbits are not good mutts. Come on, they had a bunch of deadly dragons last year and serpents the first one. The second one was lame too, but who cares?

**Careers**

**D4 18 Ward Dinovi POV: **We are paddling on our boat when I see a tribute on an island's beach. We start to head that way and the girl runs from us. We are at the beach and we start to get ready to kill.

**D1 15 Gerardo Beltz POV: **The girl from 6 runs from us and then the girl from 8 pops out from behind a tree and shoots a bolt from her crossbow right into my leg. I shoot an arrow at her and she tackles me and we crash to the ground. I throw sand in her face and she scratches her eyes and scrambles off while I try to get my bow.

**D2 18 Tommie Smolinski POV: **I see the girl from 6 and she grabs her hammer I swing my sword at her leg, but she dodges and punches me. I see her scramble off and chase her while I can.

**D10 18 Jenny Hanserd POV: **Earlier I got a suit that inflates and it is pretty cool. I throw shurikens at the girl from 3 while I wait for Tameka to get to the fight.

**D2 17 Angele Allateef POV: **I swing my mace at Rikki, but she dodges and shoots a bolt at me. I look at her fiercely and she runs off while I follow.

**D1 18 Tameka Marungo POV: **I walk up to Kati who is holding her scythe. She swings it at me, but I dodge and knock her to the ground with my shoulder. I grab her scythe and fling it into the trees and bring my axe into her chest.

**Outsiders**

**D3 15 Kati Rozzi POV: **I am on the ground and my scythe is away from me. I watch as the axe falls on me and blissfully hear a cannon in the distance.

Good-bye Kati Rozzi!

**D6 18 Odette Sheridon POV: **Rikki and I are paddling away in our canoe when I realize I have Kati's extra hammers. I don't really need three hammers, but I will keep them.

**D8 17 Rikki McGlohon POV: **Kati is gone. One less to deal with, but I will miss her.

**Loner**

**D10 16 Dee Bratton POV: **I wait on my island for something. I have had a very boring time here. Then, a very welcome walking on two legs bull walks into the clearing I am in. I shoot it with my crossbow and start to roast it.

**The Tempers**

**D8 18 Sonny Cocuzza POV: **Carmine and I are lying in a forest and looking at clouds when I see one shaped like a dragon. I tell Carmine, but then he jumps up and yells that it is a real dragon made of clouds. I swing my flail into it, but it smacks its tail into me and the wind flies out of my lungs.

**D6 12 Carmine Ellzey POV: **I swing my pick into the dragon's heart and jump out of the way as the dragon thuds onto the ground. Dust flies up and I start to cut it up.

**Mentors**

**D4 20 Francesca Flewelling POV: **Only one kill! These careers have to get more dead tributes!

**D6 17 Ramis Nanda POV: **Carmine made another kill, he looks easier about it, now he just has to kill a real tribute and he might be a victor.

**D7 19 Napoleon Staadt POV: **I am in the District 6 room and Ramis is staring intently at the screen where Carmine is cutting up dragons. I walk off and go to see Francesca. She is down in the training center which is open to victors. I join her at the trident station and we talk about our lives back in our districts until we are tired.

Deaths

D3 15 Kati Rozzi-Cut by Tameka

D3 16 Jacob Gerrior-Stabbed by Rosella

D4 17 Leila Baize-Shurikened by Jenny

D5 12 Sondra Ammirato-Stabbed by Tommie

D5 16 Nolan Bebout-Shot by Gerardo

D7 18 Rosella Bredeweg-Stabbed by Angele

D7 18 Sheldon Raquel-Shot by Ward

D9 17 Kermit Heuwinkel-Shot by Ward

D11 16 Cierra Adelblue-Shot by Ward

D12 12 Evita Hilton-Shot by Dee

D12 17 Trevor Wittlinger-Shot by Ward


	21. Day 5: Ow, Stinging Is Not Nice

Day 5! Please review and vote on the poll on my profile!

**Careers**

**D4 18 Ward Dinovi POV: **I am sitting when suddenly an announcement comes on. '_There will be a feast at the cornucopia's island tomorrow at noon. The items are not necessary, but will be very helpful if you obtain one." _It turns off and I continue looking at the fish swimming below.

**D1 18 Tameka Marungo POV: **I am leaning over the railing of our boat when I slip over and into the water. I flail and see the cord by my arm and jerk it. I am instantly surrounded by a huge bubble and I feel hands lift me onto the boat again.

**D2 18 Tommie Smolinski POV: **Come on Tameka! You cannot do that! I am watching over the railing when I see the boy from 10 on an island and I point him out. We start to unload and I grab my sword.

**D10 18 Jenny Hanserd POV: **We are starting to unload onto the beach when a sword comes down from the sky. I grab it and start to charge the boy from 10. He shoots from his crossbow and it flies by me. He reloads and shoots one at Tommie knocking the sword out of his hand. I then see that Angele's mace is lying on the ground and Tameka's axe is in the water. Ward and Gerardo are shooting from the boat, and then he shoots my sword out of my hand. He starts to reload and we run off before he can shoot.

**D1 15 Gerardo Beltz POV: **I am sitting by the edge of the boat when I see a huge fish and I shoot an arrow at it. The arrow gets messed up when it hits the water, so I grab Tommie's sword and stab the fish through its gut. We start a fire and cook up the fish.

**D2 17 Angele Allateef POV: **We are chewing on the fish when I hear a scream from a nearby island. I see the boy from 11 run onto the beach swatting at the air, and he was deadly in training so I decide not to jinx this.

**The Rich Kids**

**D9 15 Rashida Faigle POV: **I am sitting peacefully holding my spear when I hear a buzz in the trees. Then, a bunch of tracker jackers emerge and they start to prick me in at least four spots. I see Newton making a dash for the water and when we get in, I hold my stings, and then I pass out.

**D11 14 Newton Dix POV: **Ow! I got stung on my elbow and Rashida has several stings. I was near the edge of the trees hunting for squirrels, and I think I saw the tracker jackers lifting my kills in the air as they flew off. That was just rubbing it in!

**Loner**

**D10 16 Dee Bratton POV: **Hah! The careers thought they could kill me. Just the idea makes me laugh. Well, maybe some people will die tomorrow in the feast. I am going.

**Outsiders**

**D6 18 Odette Sheridon POV: **I am watching the sky in the distance when I realize we need food. I grab a banana from a tree and toss one to Rikki. At least tomorrow some people will die if the suckers go to the feast. We aren't going.

**D8 17 Rikki McGlohon POV: **I am so bored! All we do is sit around. I think we should go to the feast tomorrow, but Odette is smarter than me, so I will do what the boss says. Until she is dead, that is.

**The Tempers**

**D8 18 Sonny Cocuzza POV: **I am sitting, minding my own business, when a flock of ducks with two heads each flies over head. Here we go again. I grab my flail and flail around smashing the birds to a bloody pulp and then Carmine wakes up from his nap and joins in on the fun.

**D6 12 Carmine Ellzey POV: **I smash my pick into the birds and we are going to get ready when another dozen fly into our camp. We slaughter them and start to head off to the island where the death began.

**Mentors**

**D4 20 Francesca Flewelling POV: **Ward and his alliance failed at that boy. He scored an 8 and they were 6 careers! Well, they better redeem themselves at the feast.

**D6 17 Ramis Nanda POV: **Carmine and Odette are still alive. Now I can have a chance to bring home a victor!

**D7 19 Napoleon Staadt POV: **I set the robots all to different difficulties based on tributes. For example, the Sondra one is a moving target. I see robot Donn charging me with a spear and I stab him through the chest with my sword. I look around and see that all I have left is my victor robots. I stab Francesca's from behind and then Ramis' throws knives at me until she is out. I stab her and put my sword away so I can go to bed.

Deaths

D3 15 Kati Rozzi-Cut by Tameka

D3 16 Jacob Gerrior-Stabbed by Rosella

D4 17 Leila Baize-Shurikened by Jenny

D5 12 Sondra Ammirato-Stabbed by Tommie

D5 16 Nolan Bebout-Shot by Gerardo

D7 18 Rosella Bredeweg-Stabbed by Angele

D7 18 Sheldon Raquel-Shot by Ward

D9 17 Kermit Heuwinkel-Shot by Ward

D11 16 Cierra Adelblue-Shot by Ward

D12 12 Evita Hilton-Shot by Dee

D12 17 Trevor Wittlinger-Shot by Ward


	22. Day 6: Wouldn't Want To Be At That Feast

Day 6! Please review and vote on my poll! Lots of death now! I am not going to tell the alliances because it is a feast!

**D1 18 Tameka Marungo POV: **I wait in the shallows for the items to come out. I watch as a full Spartan armor set with a sword and shield rises from the ground. It is gold and I know tributes will want it. I see Sonny burst forward and chase after him. I snap my whip as his legs and he tumbles from the pain. I lodge my axe into his back and grab the shield quickly.

**D8 18 Sonny Cocuzza POV: **I race to the table when I feel my legs be ripped apart. I fall and then an axe ends it all.

Good-bye Sonny Cocuzza!

**D4 18 Ward Dinovi POV: **This seems like a good time to break the alliance. I see Angele slowly approaching the sword and fire an arrow into her stomach. She falls over and the cannon fires as I wait for more tributes.

**D2 17 Angele Allateef POV: **I am close to the sword when I hear a twang and I see an arrow sprout in my side. I fall onto the ground and my cannon fires in the distance.

Good-bye Angele Allateef!

**D10 18 Jenny Hanserd POV: **The young boy from 6 is swinging his pick at me while I dodge. I jump onto the table and throw a shuriken into his arm. He pulls it out and tosses it to the ground and sneers at me. I throw another shuriken into his forehead and the cannon fires as I run off with the breastplate.

**D6 12 Carmine Ellzey POV: **I have to kill her! She throws the shuriken and it bites into my forehead and I know it is over.

Good-bye Carmine Ellzey!

**D1 15 Gerardo Beltz POV: **I grab the helmet and a crossbow bolt whizzes by my head. I scramble off and jump in a leftover kayak to go off into the ocean.

**D2 18 Tommie Smolinski POV: **I grab the sword and take a slash at Gerardo. Blood seeps out of his arm as he paddles off and I decide to run for it.

**D1 18 Tameka Marungo POV: **A bolt whizzes by me and I snap my whip at the boy's crossbow. It skids into the water and he jumps at me with spiked gloves angrily. I kick him in the stomach and she punches the horn behind my head. I swing my axe into his chest and the cannon fires as I slide off his gloves.

**D10 16 Dee Bratton POV: **I fire another bolt at the girl from 1 and she swings her whip at me. My crossbow goes into the water and I angrily jump at her with my spiked gloves. I punch, but I hit the horn and she swings her axe into my chest. So much for getting something good.

Good-bye Dee Bratton!

**Outsiders**

**D6 18 Odette Sheridon POV: **Four cannons. The feast must have been deadly. I knew we shouldn't have gone. I was right. Now to wait for the dead tributes to be announced.

**D8 17 Rikki McGlohon POV: **I use the binoculars to spy on the starting island. I see dots and little red mist. A cannon occasionally fires and a dot becomes flat. Time to rest for more Games tomorrow.

**The Rich Kids**

**D9 15 Rashida Faigle POV: **Nine tributes left. Soon the Games will be over and I can go home to my family.

**D11 14 Newton Dix POV: **The anthem blares and I see the seal jump to life. First shown is Angele from 2. Then is young Carmine. Then Sonny pops up and Dee brings up the rear as the seal pops up and the night is dark once again.

**Mentors**

**D4 20 Francesca Flewelling POV: **Yes! Nine left and Ward is uninjured and one of the strongest tributes left.

**D6 17 Ramis Nanda POV: **Carmine is dead. He was my favorite and was pretty cocky for how old he was. Oh well, maybe Odette can live.

**D7 19 Napoleon Staadt POV: **I unbuckle my sword and watch as my programmed robot of Willodean throws a trident at me. I dodge it and avoid her spiked chain whirling around the room. I stab her in the chest and go to my bed for the night.

Deaths

D2 17 Angele Allateef-Shot by Ward

D3 15 Kati Rozzi-Cut by Tameka

D3 16 Jacob Gerrior-Stabbed by Rosella

D4 17 Leila Baize-Shurikened by Jenny

D5 12 Sondra Ammirato-Stabbed by Tommie

D5 16 Nolan Bebout-Shot by Gerardo

D6 12 Carmine Ellzey-Shurikened by Jenny

D7 18 Rosella Bredeweg-Stabbed by Angele

D7 18 Sheldon Raquel-Shot by Ward

D8 18 Sonny Cocuzza-Cut by Tameka

D9 17 Kermit Heuwinkel-Shot by Ward

D10 16 Dee Bratton-Cut by Tameka

D11 16 Cierra Adelblue-Shot by Ward

D12 12 Evita Hilton-Shot by Dee

D12 17 Trevor Wittlinger-Shot by Ward


	23. Day 7: The Top Of A Mountain

Day 7! I am moving soon and have exams next week! I hit a grand slam so yay and I will try to write a bunch and then update a ton of chapters every Monday! If there is a special chapter you think I should do, suggest it and I will definitely consider it.

**Loners**

**D10 18 Jenny Hanserd POV: **No alliance! The careers have broken apart and I am fine while many are dead. I killed a twelve year old! I can still see the light fading out of his chocolate eyes whenever I go to sleep. I am looking at the sky when a silver parachute slowly drifts down to me. I fumble to untangle it and I pull out a set of knives. This is good! Now I have my shurikens and knives which cannot be harder to throw than the shurikens.

**D1 15 Gerardo Beltz POV: **I nurse my bloody arm and watch the sea. We are almost definitely guaranteed a day of rest after the bloody feast yesterday. So many tributes are dead, but I have to pull through this for my family. I wrap some more gauze around my arm and get ready to go hunting for tributes.

**D4 18 Ward Dinovi POV: **I am walking around an island when these ducks/dodos/humans with sharp teeth jump out at me. I pull back my bowstring and slowly shoot them all and pull my arrows out of their bloody corpses. I polish my arrows and get ready for the next day in this arena.

**D2 18 Tommie Smolinski POV: **I am on an island and I have been climbing this very steep mountain since this morning. I had a climbing kit in my bag so I figured I would use is. I finally heave myself onto the summit of the mountain and scan the arena. I see the golden horn a distance away and all around are islands. Everywhere I can see them. Soon, many tributes will fall to my sword and I shall be the victor!

**D1 18 Tameka Marungo POV: **Tributes are scared of me. They should be, I have three bloody kills under my name. I know I can win and I will. I have to win, and nobody can stop me!

**The Rich Kids**

**D9 15 Rashida Faigle POV: **Newton and I have become very close friends and after the feast yesterday I realized that we will have to break the alliance off soon. Both tributes from 1 are alive, the boy from 2, the boy from 4, the girl from 6, the girl from 8 and me and Newton. Before long these dreaded games will be over and I will be free of pain forever.

**D11 14 Newton Dix POV:** Day 7! We still have nine tributes on the playing field. In the 2nd New Hunger Games, they were down to nine tributes by Day 4! I guess thirteen died in the bloodbath that year though. Well, either way soon I will be home.

**Outsiders**

**D8 17 Rikki McGlohon POV:** I cannot believe it. I found huge clumps of lettuce that we used to eat back in 8! I pull them out and cut up the last of our tomatoes from a different island. I see Odette and plop the salad right near here and she smiles from ear to ear. I take a bite and get lost in the food.

**D6 18 Odette Sheridon POV: **I chew on some sunflower seeds we got from the horn. These Games will be over soon and then I can go home and live in the Victor's Village with Ramis.

**Mentors**

**D4 20 Francesca Flewelling POV: **Ward is doing well. I like Tameka too, but I have to get Ward home if possible.

**D6 17 Ramis Nanda POV: **Odette and Rikki are doing great, but I am still so sad from when Carmine was murdered. He was twelve! He was strong for his age and was just overpowered by the eighteen year old even though he was as big as her.

**D7 19 Napoleon Staadt POV: **I watch as my Leopoldo robot charges me with a spear. I kick him and he flies back. He chucks his spear at me and I grab it and throw it further behind me. I stab him in the stomach and walk off satisfied. If they ever have a Victor's Decade Death I have to be ready.

Deaths

D2 17 Angele Allateef-Shot by Ward

D3 15 Kati Rozzi-Cut by Tameka

D3 16 Jacob Gerrior-Stabbed by Rosella

D4 17 Leila Baize-Shurikened by Jenny

D5 12 Sondra Ammirato-Stabbed by Tommie

D5 16 Nolan Bebout-Shot by Gerardo

D6 12 Carmine Ellzey-Shurikened by Jenny

D7 18 Rosella Bredeweg-Stabbed by Angele

D7 18 Sheldon Raquel-Shot by Ward

D8 18 Sonny Cocuzza-Cut by Tameka

D9 17 Kermit Heuwinkel-Shot by Ward

D10 16 Dee Bratton-Cut by Tameka

D11 16 Cierra Adelblue-Shot by Ward

D12 12 Evita Hilton-Shot by Dee

D12 17 Trevor Wittlinger-Shot by Ward


	24. Day 8: Newton, HELP!

Day 8! Time for some blood! Please review and vote on my poll.

**Loners**

**D10 18 Jenny Hanserd POV: **My baby rumbles as I stroll on a large island. I see Tommie hold charging me and I draw a knife and throw it at him. It hits him in his sword arm and he drops his sword, but grabs it with his other arm quickly. I run away from him as he yells at me.

**D2 18 Tommie Smolinski POV: **I see my blood on the knife that was thrown at me and see the blood on the small blade. It doesn't matter though. I see a cave and rush in. I will hide here until I get a sponsor or my arm heals.

**D1 15 Gerardo Beltz POV: **I am scanning for tributes with my bow and I cannot see anyone for miles. Hopefully, they will kill some tributes off by traps soon.

**D4 18 Ward Dinovi POV: **I am sitting on a rock very thirsty when I see a big leaf with dew on it. I pull out my canteen and slide the huge droplets in. I drink it down and refill my canteen. Hopefully some tributes will die today.

**D1 18 Tameka Marungo POV: **I walk into a clearing on an island and I see the girl from 9 gathering flowers. I jump at her with my axe and she yelps and brings up her spear to deflect my swing. Her spear is stuck in my axe and I pull it out and throw it into the dead center of a tree. She is crawling away, but still facing me when I swing my axe into her chest. The cannon fires and then the boy from 11 bursts into the clearing.

**The Rich Kids**

**D9 15 Rashida Faigle POV: **I am just gathering flowers. The girl from 1 bursts in and I try to block her blow, and I do, but she gets my spear and throws it into a tree. She swings her axe into my chest and it is all over.

Good-bye Rashida Faigle!

**D11 14 Newton Dix POV: **I was hunting birds and hold a couple dead ones with shuriken marks in them. I hear Rashida scream and start to sprint for our camp. I burst into the clearing right as the cannon fires. I see the girl from 1 holding a bloody axe and throw a shuriken into her leg. She winces and I throw more. I don't even stop when the cannon fires. I pull out the shurikens and walk off. I have to win for Rashida.

**Loner**

**D1 18 Tameka Marungo POV: **A volley of shurikens comes and I know it is over as they pierce my skin and everything goes dark.

Good-bye Tameka Marungo!

**Outsiders**

**D8 17 Rikki McGlohon POV: **Odette and I are talking when I see a silver package float from the sky. I grab it and pull out binoculars. Yes! I have sponsors!

**D6 18 Odette Sheridon POV: **I am walking around when I see a long hollow stick. I grab thorns from bushes. I have a blowgun!

**Mentors**

**D4 20 Francesca Flewelling POV: **Two more tributes dead! Two more tributes dead!

**D6 17 Ramis Nanda POV: **I am watching as Newton throws over and over at Tameka. He must be really mad. I feel bad for him and Tameka deserved it.

**D7 19 Napoleon Staadt POV: **I finished my Ward robot and I am so HAPPY! I set it on the right setting and then stick my sword through its neck. My work for the day is done.

Deaths

D1 18 Tameka Marungo-Shurikened by Newton

D2 17 Angele Allateef-Shot by Ward

D3 15 Kati Rozzi-Cut by Tameka

D3 16 Jacob Gerrior-Stabbed by Rosella

D4 17 Leila Baize-Shurikened by Jenny

D5 12 Sondra Ammirato-Stabbed by Tommie

D5 16 Nolan Bebout-Shot by Gerardo

D6 12 Carmine Ellzey-Shurikened by Jenny

D7 18 Rosella Bredeweg-Stabbed by Angele

D7 18 Sheldon Raquel-Shot by Ward

D8 18 Sonny Cocuzza-Cut by Tameka

D9 15 Rashida Faigle-Cut by Tameka

D9 17 Kermit Heuwinkel-Shot by Ward

D10 16 Dee Bratton-Cut by Tameka

D11 16 Cierra Adelblue-Shot by Ward

D12 12 Evita Hilton-Shot by Dee

D12 17 Trevor Wittlinger-Shot by Ward


	25. Day 9: Stuck To A Rock

Day 9! Please review and vote on the poll! Some tributes need sponsors to live!

**Loners**

**D1 15 Gerardo Beltz POV: **I am walking through the woods looking in my almost empty quiver. I saw a huge sea serpent yesterday and drove it away, but it took a while. Then, a silver speck appears in the sky and I watch is flutter down holding a dozen arrows. I smile and walk away, ready to kill.

**D2 18 Tommie Smolinski POV: **I pick up another heavy rock and solidify my cave. Nobody will be able to enter until my arm heals and I have plenty of supplies. I watch as a bee lands on my arm. I whack it and it flutters to the floor as I get ready to wait for a tribute.

**D10 18 Jenny Hanserd POV: **I watch over the arena when suddenly I see a giant volcano. It starts to spray pink gum, but I am already sprinting off. I see a tribute running onto a beach and I throw a knife at them, but they return with a crossbow shot. They run back into the chaos and I sit on the sand waiting for a cannon.

**D11 14 Newton Dix POV: **I sit on a rock eating a duckling while I see the mountain explode. Pink goo flies everywhere and I sit out of the way. I don't think it will kill anyone, but hopefully, it will leave someone vulnerable.

**D4 18 Ward Dinovi POV: **I am climbing a tall tree and swing my arms over my head to grab the next branch. I watch the pink in the sky and then see an eagle flying at me. An arrow to the head sends it spiraling to the ground. I hear screaming and I know some tribute is trapped.

**Outsiders**

**D6 18 Odette Sheridon POV: **The pink gum hit me by surprise. It plastered me to a rock and left me there. I have been sawing with a sharp rock, but I know that if any tribute fines me, I am done for.

**D8 17 Rikki McGlohon POV: **I abandoned Odette. I may as well, she is useless and I could kill her anytime now if I just went back to the rock she is stuck on.

**Mentors**

**D4 20 Francesca Flewelling POV: **YAY! The girl from 6 is trapped in goo. Maybe a tribute can find and kill her.

**D6 17 Ramis Nanda POV: **Odette is stuck. I am with Napoleon watching his Games and then I see the young boy from 1's head roll on the ground. I see Napoleon holding his sword and remember the terrors we had to go through.

**D7 19 Napoleon Staadt POV: **Ramis and I are just watching her Games now. I see a knife enter the 7 girl's neck and see Ramis holding the handle of the bloody knife. I send an avox for popcorn as the boy from 7 slumps to the ground with his smashed in head.

Deaths

D1 18 Tameka Marungo-Shurikened by Newton

D2 17 Angele Allateef-Shot by Ward

D3 15 Kati Rozzi-Cut by Tameka

D3 16 Jacob Gerrior-Stabbed by Rosella

D4 17 Leila Baize-Shurikened by Jenny

D5 12 Sondra Ammirato-Stabbed by Tommie

D5 16 Nolan Bebout-Shot by Gerardo

D6 12 Carmine Ellzey-Shurikened by Jenny

D7 18 Rosella Bredeweg-Stabbed by Angele

D7 18 Sheldon Raquel-Shot by Ward

D8 18 Sonny Cocuzza-Cut by Tameka

D9 15 Rashida Faigle-Cut by Tameka

D9 17 Kermit Heuwinkel-Shot by Ward

D10 16 Dee Bratton-Cut by Tameka

D11 16 Cierra Adelblue-Shot by Ward

D12 12 Evita Hilton-Shot by Dee

D12 17 Trevor Wittlinger-Shot by Ward


	26. Day 10: LOONEY, LOONEY

Day 10! I am working on longer chapters, so expect that! Also, every ten Games starting at the 5th, it will be a revival Games where various tributes are revived by votes, stats, or all the tributes since the last revival. Enjoy! Long chapter if that makes up for not updating, please vote on my poll.

**Loners**

**D11 14 Newton Dix POV: **I trudge through the thick, murky gum that has covered the arena. I throw the pink goo into the lake and cough in disgust. Is this some kind of joke? This is just insane and they shouldn't be allowed to make traps like that because it is so annoying! I push another palm frond out of my face and hear the sounds of a parachute fluttering. I see the package and grab it, pulling out a machete. I cannot use a machete. I then realize that it is for slashing palm fronds and trod through the forest. I see a clearing and place my equipment down. I hear the familiar snapping of gum and run over the ground towards it. I see a girl glued to the boulder behind her by the gum. I throw a shuriken at the goo, but it bounces off and I duck as it flies by me and imbeds itself in a tree. I walk up to her and feel the gum, but it has turned to a rock on the outside. I grab my machete and push it in as hard as I can. Instantly, cracks spider web around the gum and it shatters and the girl is off and running. My first shuriken catches her arm and she curses, but my second shuriken kills her and the cannon fires as I pull out the bloody metal. I grab her backpack. In it is a pump for inflatable boats. I don't need that. Now it is time to take a rest.

**D6 18 Odette Sheridon POV: **I keep on chipping the hardened gum off of the boulder I am attached to. The pile grows larger on the ground and hit a wet part that snaps easily. I smile as the interior cracks up. Then, my smile fades when I see a young kid burst through the foliage with a machete in hand. He reaches into his belt and hurls a shuriken at me, but it bounces off of the hard surface and flies into a tree. He just tried to kill me when I was defenseless! How could he do that? I remember that I am in the Hunger Games and it all makes sense now. He gets ready to push his machete forward and I know that he will not kill me, so I have to be ready to run. The single crack appears on the gum, but then it all shatters and I am off to the races. I hear a whistle and my arm spurts blood onto the green ground. Then, another shuriken hits my head and I fall to the ground. My family and memories flash by and then, they are all gone and I am in darkness as I faintly hear a cannon boom in the distance.

Good-bye Odette Sheridon!

**D1 15 Gerardo Beltz POV: **I hear a cannon boom. I hope it was Tommie. I don't know how he is, but he is dangerous and good with a sword. Only five other people are in the arena. All of them are going to die. I see silver in the sky. I pull out logs of firewood. I look at my fire and see that all it is is a bunch of orange embers. I see another package. It falls at my feet and I pick up a baseball bat. Now that is just annoying. I pick it up and toss it in the fire. Maybe now my useless mentor will send me actual gifts, unlike fuel. My sleeping bag was covered in gum and I cannot use it. I see a ridge and start to pack up my objects. I throw all of my weapons in and start swinging my hands at the handholds. I grab on and pull myself up over and over. I then pull myself up and I am at the top of a mountain. I can see the entire arena and I can snipe with my bow from up here. I have my ticket to the crown.

**D2 18 Tommie Smolinski POV: **I watch as birds flutter through the sky. Then, a silver bird starts falling to the ground. WAIT! That is not a bird. I crawl to the edge of the cave and grab the package. It is a tube of Capitol medicine. I am saved. I pull out the ointment and apply it to my arm happily. I am back in the game! I lie back on my leaf bed and fall asleep. I awake on an island. I see lots of blood and then the little girl from 5 runs at me with a sword. She stabs me and blood leaks out through my chest. This isn't right. I killed her. She should be dead! I saw her in the sky at the night of the bloodbath. The career's other victims circle. Kati and Trevor glare as they hold their weapons while Nolan and Cierra look disapprovingly at me. Dee and Carmine look like they are about to kill us and Kermit and Rosella hold bloody weapons they pulled out of wounds in their bodies. Sheldon and Sonny walk forward and Sonny smashes his flail on my face and I wake up looking at a huge mutt. (SUSPENSE!)

**D8 17 Rikki McGlohon POV: **I hold my crossbow firmly as the cannon fires. That had to be Odette. I basically doomed her by leaving her. If she isn't dead yet, she will be soon. I see a giant scorpion lurking in the shadows of my camp and fire a bolt at it. It sinks into the rough hide, but the scorpion looks at me and fires an oily goop at my head. Luckily, it hits my hair. The scorpion falls over from blood loss and I head to the pond to clean my hair. I dunk my head and pull my head back up. I look down, and all my hair is floating away. Not in the Games! I am on television. How will I get sponsors? I gather leaves and put them in a pile. I cut vines off of their trees and tie the leaves together to make a hat. Oh well, I guess it will work for now. I am on the beach watching the sunset in the distance even though it is only projected by a gamemaker. I grab one of my coconuts and drink the milk. These Games will be over soon and I will be the victor.

**D10 18 Jenny Hanserd POV: **I watch as a metal pipe floats down to me on a parachute. I am not sure how it is supposed to help me, but maybe I could bludgeon a tribute to death with it. It would be gruesome though, but if I can kill a twelve year old, this should be a piece of cake. A small moose comes out from behind a bush. Oh please. I raise the pole, but the moose jumps at me with its FANGS bore. What sick kind of person makes a moose be a killing machine? The moose shakes the impact off and thrusts its antlers at me, but I dodge and they get lodged in a thick tree. I slide a knife out of my belt. I raise it above my head and slam it into the moose's back. A geyser of blood shoots out and then the creature slumps to the ground. One more life I am responsible for. I decide to break camp and as I am heading inland I hit a tall wall. It is almost sheer and I don't know how I am supposed to scale it. I pull some rope out and start to pull myself up, but I slip and slam onto a tree. I rub my back as I look at my lost rope that is dangling from the cliff. Crap. I grab some leaves and put them in the back of my shirt for padding so my bruises won't get any worse. I look around the beach and then lie down on the sand and go to sleep.

**D4 18 Ward Dinovi POV: **I am so close to victory. The girl from 6 or 8 was probably the one who died in the morning. A little package falls in my hand. I unwrap it and pull out a small disc. Ah, I know what these are. They were used in the rebellion. One of the previous victors used them to throw at peacekeepers and it would cut into them. It is one of the cheapest weapons in the catalog. I walk out looking at the sunset and I release an arrow into a fish. I pull it out and start to roast it while its scales glitter in the warm glow of the fire. This is boring I think as I bite the fish, I haven't seen a tribute since the feast. I know that the stakes are getting higher with at least 3 careers dead and I will be the last one standing. I WILL BE VICTOR! What am I crazy? NO, I AM SANE! I watch as the anthem thunders and the girl from 6 shines in the sky. I hear rustling and the girl from 8 is running off with my disc. I shoot her in the leg and she stumbles into her boat. I could've killed her, but I am not strong enough. I keep eating the fish as I harvest leaves. In the morning I can smoke them and hopefully a tribute will come to me. I fill my water bottle and drop an iodine tablet in it as I fall asleep on my sleeping bag.

**Mentors**

**D4 20 Francesca Flewelling POV: **Yes, hah, that Odette girl never stood a chance. It was a wonderful show of blood and I saw Ramis walking staring straight ahead as she headed back to her room. Well, she hasn't turned to anything yet, so I am doing good keeping her sane. I look at the monitor showing Ward flailing in his sleep. Well, he is in a fight to the death. I walk in Ramis' room.

"Ramis, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I am fine, it, it's just that, that, Odette is dead."

"I understand, it is okay and you are fine."

"Yeah, but every year it's the same, Rolland was my age, I faintly knew him and he was just killed with no second thought in the bloodbath. Yong was my cousin and I had to watch the arrow kill her while she was unaware. I had to kill Graig to end his pain from Leopoldo. I watched as Odell and Shondra were murdered in the bloodbath last year. I had to see Carmine fall backward onto the ground with blood seeping out of his young head. HE HAD DREAMS! THEY ALL HAD FAMILIES AND LIVES! Odette had that shuriken slam into her head sounding her cannon. THEY ARE INNOCENT!"

"Ramis, it is okay."

I pull out a syringe loaded with sleep syrup and push it slowly in her arm. She falls asleep and I back out of the room to go to sleep.

**D6 17 Ramis Nanda POV: **What is Francesca doing? Why is everything fuzzy? I feel my head crash into the soft pillow and fall asleep.

**D7 19 Napoleon Staadt POV: **Let's see, who do I want to fight? Ooh, Finnick Odair. It took forever to program that robot. I press the button and it waltzes in and I dodge the trident it chucks at me. More follow, but I am not scared. I run at the robot and slice its head clean off.

Deaths

D1 18 Tameka Marungo-Shurikened by Newton

D2 17 Angele Allateef-Shot by Ward

D3 15 Kati Rozzi-Cut by Tameka

D3 16 Jacob Gerrior-Stabbed by Rosella

D4 17 Leila Baize-Shurikened by Jenny

D5 12 Sondra Ammirato-Stabbed by Tommie

D5 16 Nolan Bebout-Shot by Gerardo

D6 18 Odette Sheridon-Shurikened by Newton

D6 12 Carmine Ellzey-Shurikened by Jenny

D7 18 Rosella Bredeweg-Stabbed by Angele

D7 18 Sheldon Raquel-Shot by Ward

D8 18 Sonny Cocuzza-Cut by Tameka

D9 15 Rashida Faigle-Cut by Tameka

D9 17 Kermit Heuwinkel-Shot by Ward

D10 16 Dee Bratton-Cut by Tameka

D11 16 Cierra Adelblue-Shot by Ward

D12 12 Evita Hilton-Shot by Dee

D12 17 Trevor Wittlinger-Shot by Ward


	27. Day 11: RockABye Baby

Day 11! I am MOVING! Yeah, I am driving right now and I am moving from state to state. I might have another update tomorrow and I haven't been able to update for a while for 2 reasons. a) I am MOVING (it is a huge pain) b) I have had writer's block. Now enough of me talking, here's the chapter!

**Loners**

**D11 14 Newton Dix POV: **What have I done? Killing Tameka was justified, I saw her kill my innocent ally, but Odette was trapped and trying to run away when I killed her. That is it. From now on, I will only kill someone if they are trying to kill me or have killed an innocent. I am just as bad as them, but what am I supposed to do. Watching the Games, it was hard to understand tributes giving up, and I still don't completely understand, but after a kill, you are haunted. I will never give up; I will fight to the end. I can win, I will and I will return to my house in Victor's Village whether in this life or the next (foreshadowing!) (Remember the Revival Games.) I chop off a coconut from the tree I climbed into and it falls to the ground. I grab it and add it to my grooseling breakfast. Soon, I will return to 11. I just need to finish this. I dump some water on the fire and pick up my weapons. I am armed pretty well. I have ten shurikens, a machete, a pick, and a morningstar. I have to move to the next island so the tributes will lose my trail and I jump in my boat and start to paddle away.

**D1 15 Gerardo Beltz POV: **I walk through the forest with my bow nocked and my quiver loaded. I kneel down and grab a rock and toss it in the bushes. Birds flutter out and I release an arrow through one's neck. It falls on the ground and I go and pick it up and put it in my bag. I guess I can stop hunting now. I pull out my load. Two fish, three squirrels, and two birds. I start to roast the fish over a small fire that I start with my lighter. I keep nervously glancing up to look for Tommie coming at me, but I am safe. I start to cut up the fish with a tiny knife and start to eat. I scoop the rest of my food into my bag and throw it over my shoulder. I have to keep moving. I want to avoid Tommie and Ward, but if I can find 8, I will kill her easily. 11 seems dangerous and I know Jennie would kill me as fast as her shurikens could land in me. Interesting, footprints, looks smaller so I can it is either Jennie or 8. Well, time to track and kill whoever is unlucky to be my next victim.

**D8 17 Rikki McGlohon POV: **Ugh, I am so hungry. I bet I am the only one still left that never had to clean a tribute's blood of their weapons. It is scary. I am surrounded by killing machines. I hope that I don't ever come face to face with a brutal career. I wonder if they could all be wiped out by mutts and I could be victor with no blood on my hands. It wouldn't happen though, ever since the rebellion, the mutts have been weaker and the food and water has been easy to obtain. Dying from careers is more painful and that is part of the punishment. I couldn't kill. Leaving Odette was a strategic move so I wouldn't have to saw her out and then watch her back while she got rid of her cramps from being stuck to that boulder. Seeing her in the sky wasn't a surprise. I bet a tribute found her and sent a weapon through her while she couldn't move. I grab a tree and pull myself looking straight up into it. I cannot believe it! I have been moaning over pain right under an apple tree. They are edible and I pull one of a branch and dig in.

**D4 18 Ward Dinovi POV: **I break another branch and toss it into the fire. I don't care if other tributes see it. I will let them come and kill them. I won't have moral issues. I killed four people in the bloodbath. I keep watching the arena from my plateau. It feels weird that soon I will be out of this arena dead or alive. Hopefully the latter, but most are bled white and thrown into the sea in my district in glass coffins that miraculously always stay intact. I wonder if it is a special glass from 1. I shoot a deer that wanders through the clearing and walk over to it. What will I do with it? I rip out the arrow and cut off part of the animal and start to roast it. I may as well. I have tons of food, but you can never have enough. Lots of tributes are probably starving and if I get rid of a deer that are rare in this arena. Then, they will be even easier to kill. I know the last time I saw Gerardo; he had a bloody arm so he might not be able to shoot a bow so well. He might have gotten a sponsor though. I need my rest to hunt so I fall asleep on the bed of leaves I have made.

**D2 18 Tommie Smolinski POV: **As I wake up I see the huge wolf mutt perched over me and roll to the side as it snaps at the air where I was. I look over to the wolf and realize my sword is on the other side of it. I pull the small crossbow I got from the horn out of my belt and fire at the wolf's head. It hits the leg though and all it does is get the wolf to start charging me. I shoot another bolt between its eyes, but this is a tough mutt and it shakes it off. I scramble up a tree and it sways as the wolf tries to climb it. I spring to the next tree, how did I do that? I shoot a bolt into a nearby bush and the wolf turns its head and I drop down and pick up my sword. It looks back at me and bares its teeth at me and starts charging. I swing my sword at its weak belly, but it spins and I hit its back leaving a crimson line. It kicks my face and blood flows into my mouth from my nose. I swing my sword at its neck and I connect and it sinks in. It bites my hand and more blood falls onto the ground beneath us. I think it is dead. I lift my sword above my head and plunge it through the mutt's head. I start to bandage my bloody hand and sit down.

**D10 18 Jenny Hanserd POV: **I keep looking at my identical throwing knives. They have odd patterns of waves on them. I wonder if they want me to kill Ward. That's not going to happen, if I try to ouch him, an arrow will poke out of my heart. I feel the baby kick and groan. I am fighting for two lives now. Suddenly, I feel my water break. OH CRAP! What am I supposed to do? I do what I am supposed to do and in a couple of hours, the baby slides out. A silver parachute floats down and on it there is a note. I unfurl it and read.

_ Congratulations! Since the 2__nd__ Treaty of Treason does not call for the death of a newborn, this baby may be evacuated from the arena and returned to her father in 10. All you must do is place her ten feet away in this crib and she will be removed from the arena. Thank you, The Capitol._

Well, at least my baby may make it out. I place her in the crib and back away. A hole opens up and the baby is swallowed up by the ground. I have to make it home now. For Tomlino my husband and my newborn baby.

**Mentors**

**D4 20 Francesca Flewelling POV: **I am fine with Ward starting a big fire, but WHY is he sleeping next to it? If someone does accept his challenge, all it will take is a knife through his chest. Hopefully, most of the tributes will be scared enough to stay away. I watch the map and see that Newton is only one island away from Tommie and Gerardo is following Jenny's tracks. Hopefully, two tributes will die tomorrow.

**D6 17 Ramis Nanda POV: **I am with Napoleon is the training center. I am holding a knife in each hand and I have a belt of more. Napoleon holds a big sword in his hands and then he presses the button for 4 customized robots to come in. Rolland comes in with a trident and throws it at Napoleon, but Napoleon dodges and lops off Rolland's head. The Ofelia one comes in and swings her knife at me, but I duck and run away releasing two knives in to her chest. The Jonathan robot comes in and I am paralyzed by fear. I was almost killed by him in my Games, I sprint away and he swings his maul at me and then he hits me to the ground. I shriek, and Napoleon stabs him through the stomach. An Ethan one comes in with a sword over Napoleon while Napoleon smirks. I jump to my feet and release a knife into its gut. It clutches its stomach and clatters onto the ground. I head back to my room and Napoleon continues throwing spears at more robots.

**D7 19 Napoleon Staadt POV: **Javelins are interesting and I might try them if there is ever a victor's quell. I would probably ally with Ramis and maybe Francesca and we are pretty close. Francesca never trains with us, but she does have to constantly watch the Games to make sure her tributes live. I still am confused about the Games. It was I to emerge from the bloody pageant, but there were more deserving, like Luigi from 8. All I can do from now on is try to get the most deserving out, I am going to go raise money for Jenny Hanserd of District 10.

Deaths

D1 18 Tameka Marungo-Shurikened by Newton

D2 17 Angele Allateef-Shot by Ward

D3 15 Kati Rozzi-Cut by Tameka

D3 16 Jacob Gerrior-Stabbed by Rosella

D4 17 Leila Baize-Shurikened by Jenny

D5 12 Sondra Ammirato-Stabbed by Tommie

D5 16 Nolan Bebout-Shot by Gerardo

D6 18 Odette Sheridon-Shurikened by Newton

D6 12 Carmine Ellzey-Shurikened by Jenny

D7 18 Rosella Bredeweg-Stabbed by Angele

D7 18 Sheldon Raquel-Shot by Ward

D8 18 Sonny Cocuzza-Cut by Tameka

D9 15 Rashida Faigle-Cut by Tameka

D9 17 Kermit Heuwinkel-Shot by Ward

D10 16 Dee Bratton-Cut by Tameka

D11 16 Cierra Adelblue-Shot by Ward

D12 12 Evita Hilton-Shot by Dee

D12 17 Trevor Wittlinger-Shot by Ward


	28. Day 12: OMG, Are They Killing Each Other

Day 12! I am still driving, but I am so close, last day! Please review and vote on my poll. I would love anyone who would illustrate any scene from my series! PM me if you do!

**Loners**

**D1 15 Gerardo Beltz POV: **I am following the tracks in the soil. I see a trail of blood. I wonder is a mutt got the poor tribute and hurt them. I hold my bow up to my face and I hear a rustle and release the arrow into the bush. I investigate and find a bird with a bloody neck. I toss it into my pack and then I hear a steady patting of feet. I run at the source and when I get to the edge, I see the giant pond. Jenny from 10 is scrambling to get in her boat. I let an arrow fly and it nicks her hand. She screams and I fire another arrow at her head. It sinks in with a squelch and a cannon fires. I drag the boat onto the shore and pull out her pack and weapons. I remove her knife belt and shuriken pack and sink them in the ocean. I lay her on the sand and walk off as the hovercraft picks her up. She didn't deserve to die, but she had to for me to get home. Hopefully, more will die today and I can get home. I hope that she will not have died in vain.

**D10 18 Jenny Hanserd POV: **I splash some water on my fire and roll up my sleeping bag. I shoulder my pack and hold a knife. I hear the wind blow through my hair and start to get in my boat. I am in and then I feel an arrow smash into my hand. A geyser of blood flows out and I drop the knife I am holding into the water. It splashes in and I see Gerardo's focused face aiming at my head. The arrow flies. All I see as the world fades away from me is my boyfriend's face and my giggling child. Then, in the distance a cannon fires as I embrace death with no regrets.

Good-bye Jenny Hanserd!

**D8 17 Rikki McGlohon POV: **A cannon booms. I hope it was a career. Basically everyone left is a career though. The kid from 1 who can hit anything with an arrow. The boy from 2 who cannot be beat in skill or strength with a sword. The boy from 4 who can fire arrows faster than you can count. Me, the girl from 8 who can hit a big target with a crossbow. The girl from 10 who is pregnant and can hit lightning fast targets with shurikens. The boy from 11 who is good with a pick and got a good score. One of them is dead and it isn't me. Personally, I bet the boy from 11 was the cannon, but it may have been a career. Maybe, I will win without any blood on my hands. I kind of indirectly killed Odette, but I wasn't going to help her. I eat another apple and decide to get moving. I start to trek through the trees and pull out my binoculars. I scan the area and see a huge tribute and an average sized one clashing swords. I gulp and scramble off as a cannon fires.

**D11 14 Newton Dix POV: **As I am eating lunch, I see a boy charging me with his sword. I grab my machete and clashed it with his, but he pushes and mine flies into a tree, literally. It is stuck in a tree! I grab my pick and hit the boy's side, and he clutches it as I back up quite a distance and start to throw shurikens at him. He dodges most of them, but one is stuck in his arm. I pull my morningstar out from my pack and swing the heavy weapon at him. It thuds in and his blood seeps onto the ground. There are only four tributes left. The cannon fires. I look at his mangled body and see he has a broken nose and a bloody arm. I wonder how he got that. I smile as I slide his sword into my belt. I am so tired. I see silver in the sky and clutch the package. I pull out a 15 Hour Energy! Yes, but is it safe? Who cares, I am hunting tonight. I hope that the boy from 1 or 4 died earlier, but they probably made the kill. I lie down in the shade and got to sleep for a nap.

**D2 18 Tommie Smolinski POV: **I see a boy sitting eating a fish and I pull out my sword. I charge him, and he glances up and panic is in his eyes as he clutches his machete. I swing my sword at him, but he brings his machete up to block it and a spark flies into the sand. I push with all of my muscle and his machete twirls into a tree and remains lodged. He quickly snatches his pick and swings it into my leg, and he backs up as I hurl the pick into the sand. He starts a barrage of shurikens and I feel several imbed in my body. I fall back on the sand and Newton raises his morningstar and smashes the spikes into my skull. I see my life flash by, the little kids from the neighboring village that I trained including Chadwick and Loria. I now see that the Games are not filled with glory and honor as we are taught, but friend killing friend. The cannon fires and I sink into a black abyss.

Good-bye Tommie Smolinski!

**D4 18 Ward Dinovi POV: **Two cannons today. That means the four left should have peace. I gather firewood as the anthem thunders into the arena. First is Tommie looking sternly down upon the arena. Then, Jenny smiles down and I cannot look. Is it okay to be killing? I have killed so many. I knew them. I joked with Angele during training and I and Sheldon had a race match that Carmine was the commentator for. Kermit was the second to die from his family and Cierra had a little sister to get back to. Trevor kept messing with Angele and Angele and I joked about it. I killed so many of them. I cannot stop now, I must fight to the end and further to make sure my future tributes make it back to the breeze that blows through 4. I roast a fish and chew it while I think. I will try to get through this. I feel like I have been put in an emotion blender, I don't know what I am running from, I am going to go hunt tributes, so either more will die or I will die.

**Mentors**

**D4 20 Francesca Flewelling POV: **Ward is trying to find the other tributes, and I hope I can bring him through. I know he is good enough to win. The rest of the tributes are resting in various parts of the arena, except the boy from 11 who is only a few islands away from the girl from 8. I bet 8 will be the next to die and then 11, then 1 and Ward will be victor. I hope mutts come soon, because I want to see more mutts before the Games end. Ramis and Napoleon mess around all day and then go to bed without having to care about a tribute. I wish I was from a district that died faster.

**D6 17 Ramis Nanda POV: **I throw a tomahawk at Napoleon and he dodges and shoots an arrow at me. It bounces off my shoulder and I giggle as I run at him and slash my training knives at his leg and he grins. I grab a javelin and throw it at him, but he dodges and shoots another arrow. He jumps on top of me and holds a maul and grins as he says, "Any last words, District 6?", like Jonathan did in my Games. I smirk and roll under him and grab an axe planting it in his axe. He laughs and we head to check on Francesca.

**D7 19 Napoleon Staadt POV: **I walk in Francesca's mentoring room and she groans. I laugh and say, "What's the problem had a rough day of watching Ward stay put while mommy and Tommie were killed. Francesca turns around looking very mad and she pulls out a knife from her belt. "Uh-oh," Ramis says as she pulls out five knifes and grips them ready to throw. I pull out my training sword and she throws a training knife at Francesca. Francesca dodges it and hurls her knife at Ramis and it strikes Ramis in the chest and she falls on the floor giggling. Francesca scowls, "You guys should hope I don't start carrying real knives." Ramis and I laugh as we exit the room.

Deaths

D1 18 Tameka Marungo-Shurikened by Newton

D2 17 Angele Allateef-Shot by Ward

D2 18 Tommie Smolinski-Head smashed by Newton

D3 15 Kati Rozzi-Cut by Tameka

D3 16 Jacob Gerrior-Stabbed by Rosella

D4 17 Leila Baize-Shurikened by Jenny

D5 12 Sondra Ammirato-Stabbed by Tommie

D5 16 Nolan Bebout-Shot by Gerardo

D6 18 Odette Sheridon-Shurikened by Newton

D6 12 Carmine Ellzey-Shurikened by Jenny

D7 18 Rosella Bredeweg-Stabbed by Angele

D7 18 Sheldon Raquel-Shot by Ward

D8 18 Sonny Cocuzza-Cut by Tameka

D9 15 Rashida Faigle-Cut by Tameka

D9 17 Kermit Heuwinkel-Shot by Ward

D10 18 Jenny Hanserd-Shot by Gerardo

D10 16 Dee Bratton-Cut by Tameka

D11 16 Cierra Adelblue-Shot by Ward

D12 12 Evita Hilton-Shot by Dee

D12 17 Trevor Wittlinger-Shot by Ward


	29. Day 13: TSUNAMI!

Day 13! The Games end on Day 15 and next is the 1st Revival Games! The twist is… all the deceased tributes from Games 1-4 are reentered in the arena. I have decided that that one will last 23 days with a death every day at least. Now, the story-

**D11 14 Newton Dix POV: **I pull another shuriken out of the mutt. I killed it in the morning when it was trying to take my food. It was a coconut mutt like in the 1st New Hunger Games that bugged Donn and Clayton. It is meaty and I roast the chewy meat and chew it slowly. I think that I better keep on working. I pull down some leaves and patch up a hole on my boat and solidify it with a little mud that dries slowly. I pull a few leaves down to make a bed and eat some fish as I lie down. I cover my stuff with leaves and sink into the mud camouflaging myself well. I see a mutt coming and see that it is a buff gorilla. It bounds over the sand and I quickly grab up a shuriken and throw it at the gorilla. It sinks into the gorilla's chest and it falls over. I groan as I slowly force myself up and drag the beast into the water. I get back down in the mud and get comfortable. I fall asleep and wait for the three cannons that will get me back to 11.

**D4 18 Ward Dinovi POV: **I see a group of fins out in the water and stay calm since I am on land. Then, green duck goblin mutts pop out of the water and charge at me with sharp beaks. I fire an arrow at one, and it hits the leg sending it tumbling. I hit another in the chest and miss the one I was aiming for, but still plant an arrow in another's eye. With four still charging me, I shoot more arrows knocking down two. The other two keep on running and I hit one more as they approach, but my second arrow flies past the final mutt. I pick it up and smash its head on a tree crushing the poor mutt. I pour kerosene on all of the bodies and send them afloat on a small raft that I quickly built. The flames flicker in the sky as it illuminates my island. I shoot an arrow in one of their necks. This will be a warning to whoever finds it. I eat a small fish and watch as the flames are doused by a large wave coming at many of the islands. TSUNAMI! I run as the waves crash and flatten a lot of the mountains. How did the waves do that?

**D1 15 Gerardo Beltz POV: **Huge waves topple onto the islands as I dash further inland. The waves thunder on other islands and I wonder if I missed a cannon. No, I would've heard it. The waves abruptly stop and I gaze around the arena. Trees are flattened and beaches are destroyed. I look for my supplies, but they were destroyed in the waves. All I have is my bow and half of a dozen arrows. I look to the sky for something and a silver parachute floats down. I eagerly rip it open and pull out a canteen with iodine. That should help me survive the last few days. I look hopefully up at the sky, but no more packages float down. If I get anything else, I want arrows. I look for my boat, but it must have been destroyed too. I pull lumber from the tsunami and start to build a raft. That way, I can travel to the cornucopia when there is only me and another tribute that shall be my victim. I am quite tired now, but I might only have a day to make the raft so I push on as my eyelids get heavier.

**D8 17 Rikki McGlohon POV: **I gracefully sprint through the forest. I see the duck flying ahead of me and fire from my crossbow. Feathers fly everywhere and it floats to the ground. I walk off and rip out the bolt. I head back to the camp and set the duck roasting over the fire. I think about the other Games for how long it took the Final 4 to end. In the 1st New Hunger Games, it took two days. In the 2nd New Hunger Games, I think it took three and in the 3rd New Hunger Games, it took a day. I watch as the birds continue to fly overhead and think about it. Before long, I will be the most famous person in the world or a corpse on the way to a meager funeral. I drink some water and start to look for more birds to roast. I see geese flying above me, so I fire two shots and one comes fluttering down. I pluck it off feathers, and throw it in a pot and clean my bolts. I wonder if people want me to win, or are they eagerly waiting for my cannon.

**Mentors**

**D4 20 Francesca Flewelling POV: **These Games are taking forever. All Ramis and Napoleon ever do is play down in the training center. I hope that not all of the victors are so playful. I hope some are all changed when they come out. Not to be mean, but they should understand what they did. I bet that boy from 11, he has changed; I want him to win even if Ward has to die.

**D6 17 Ramis Nanda POV: **Napoleon and I are gazing at the sky. The lights of the city block out the stars, but we know they are there. I hope that that girl from 8 wins. I like her and she is my age, so I relate to her. Then, I would have someone that understands me and that I could talk about all the problems back in my district with. I want to have kids, but I don't want them to be in the Reaping. I had a proposal given to me before I left from Boyzdar Koloko. I will accept it and probably have to get married in the Capitol, but it will be okay, because I will be with Boyzdar who I have dated for two years now.

**D7 19 Napoleon Staadt POV: **I throw a spear at a target and it hits the bullseye. I am getting better. I should probably work with knives since all I know how to use are weapons that are basically impossible to get.

Deaths

D1 18 Tameka Marungo-Shurikened by Newton

D2 17 Angele Allateef-Shot by Ward

D2 18 Tommie Smolinski-Head smashed by Newton

D3 15 Kati Rozzi-Cut by Tameka

D3 16 Jacob Gerrior-Stabbed by Rosella

D4 17 Leila Baize-Shurikened by Jenny

D5 12 Sondra Ammirato-Stabbed by Tommie

D5 16 Nolan Bebout-Shot by Gerardo

D6 18 Odette Sheridon-Shurikened by Newton

D6 12 Carmine Ellzey-Shurikened by Jenny

D7 18 Rosella Bredeweg-Stabbed by Angele

D7 18 Sheldon Raquel-Shot by Ward

D8 18 Sonny Cocuzza-Cut by Tameka

D9 15 Rashida Faigle-Cut by Tameka

D9 17 Kermit Heuwinkel-Shot by Ward

D10 18 Jenny Hanserd-Shot by Gerardo

D10 16 Dee Bratton-Cut by Tameka

D11 16 Cierra Adelblue-Shot by Ward

D12 12 Evita Hilton-Shot by Dee

D12 17 Trevor Wittlinger-Shot by Ward


	30. Day 14: We'll Go Down Together

Day 14! We are so close to the end! The next Games will have 92 tributes and 23 days!

**D11 14 Newton Dix POV: **I am paddling my boat over the water when I see a raft. I paddle through the water when I see that a tribute is paddling on it. I throw a shuriken and it flies past the raft and into the water. I see a girl pull a crossbow bolt and load it and fire it at me, but I duck and it sticks in my boat causing a hole. Water gushes in and I leap out of the boat leaving my pick and morningstar behind. I pull out my machete from my belt and take a hack at the girl from 8, but she ducks and it slams into the rope below her causing the whole bloat to start to fall apart. She fires a bolt at me and it catches my arm, but I swing my machete again and it bites into her leg. We both hesitate and then the whole boat falls apart from an unnaturally large wave and we are in the water. I struggle to get a breath, and she is too. We are both gradually sinking and the algae around us entangles us. I hurl shuriken into her chest and her cannon sounds as her eyes roll back into her head. Water floods into my lungs and my cannon fires as I float to the floor of the peaceful sea.

Good-bye Newton Dix!

**D8 17 Rikki McGlohon POV: **I am heading to a new island when I hear a whistle and a splash of a shuriken appears next to me. I load my crossbow and fire it over my shoulder at the attacker and I hear it sink into the wood of the boat. I look at the boat and it is sinking, and he jumps out with a machete at his side and a half dozen shurikens stuck in his belt. He pulls out his machete and swings it at me, but I duck and it severs the rope holding my boat together. Chunks of my boat are floating away and I fire a bolt at his arm, causing blood to leak into the sea, but he swings his machete into my leg and a geyser of blood fires out. I see a huge wave and we are sent under and we both flail at the surface. I am almost at the bottom when algae catches me. Neither of us have a chance. Newton throws a shuriken in my chest. I feel the life drain out of me as my cannon booms in the distance.

Good-bye Rikki McGlohon! (To clear up confusion, Rikki died before Newton)

**D4 18 Ward Dinovi POV: **I am so close to returning home. I just need to make one kill. That shouldn't be too hard. I wonder who died. Probably the two from the lower districts. I bet that Gerardo found them and shot them. They were probably allies. I know that whoever I face tomorrow will have lots of weapons and will be ready to fight. I watch as the anthem starts to play. The girl from 8 shines in the sky and then the boy from 11 scowls down onto the arena. Well, more dead. I watch as a huge icy asteroid flies overhead. It sure is amazing, and then it slams into an island sending the island under. Lava shoots from some islands onto others sending them under. Some islands sink and some explode. I see one become shrouded in ice and I look over the much opener sea. Only three islands remain. Gerardo must be on the other on and the cornucopia shines as a speck in the distance. I watch as snow falls onto the sea and the water freezes causing it to become a large icy land mass. I walk on the ice and realize that I am not getting anywhere. Then, the ice almost impossibly becomes less slippery and I walk over it with ease heading to the final battle.

**D1 15 Gerardo Beltz POV: **I made it to the final 2. I will win. I can win. District 1 needs a victory. I know that Ward is going to be firing lots of arrows at me and the armor on me gleams. I slowly collected it from all of the islands where tributes abandoned it and now I have full Spartan armor and it is golden like the cornucopia. I hold the sword as I walk to the horn through the night holding a flashlight. Birds drop down in front of me and make me stop. The gamemakers don't want me to fight until tomorrow. I just want to get it over with. I want to be victor already. I watch as lava forms a moat around my sleeping area and I realize the gamemakers don't want Ward to kill me in the night. Isn't it wonderful that they are concerned for our safety and would never let anything happen to us? Miraculously, the ice doesn't melt and I fall asleep dreaming gloriously about how Ward shall die.

**Mentors**

**D4 20 Francesca Flewelling POV: **Ward made it, but he cannot win. The other boy has full armor and is a better fighter in the first place. Oh well, maybe next year.

**D6 17 Ramis Nanda POV: **I am getting all of the wedding preparations. Unfortunately, it has to be next year in the Capitol. Oh well, at least my best friend Napoleon can be there.

**D7 19 Napoleon Staadt POV: **I am so tired of watching kids die. The two that died today had brutal deaths and the last tribute probably will too.

Deaths

D1 18 Tameka Marungo-Shurikened by Newton

D2 17 Angele Allateef-Shot by Ward

D2 18 Tommie Smolinski-Head smashed by Newton

D3 15 Kati Rozzi-Cut by Tameka

D3 16 Jacob Gerrior-Stabbed by Rosella

D4 17 Leila Baize-Shurikened by Jenny

D5 12 Sondra Ammirato-Stabbed by Tommie

D5 16 Nolan Bebout-Shot by Gerardo

D6 18 Odette Sheridon-Shurikened by Newton

D6 12 Carmine Ellzey-Shurikened by Jenny

D7 18 Rosella Bredeweg-Stabbed by Angele

D7 18 Sheldon Raquel-Shot by Ward

D8 17 Rikki McGlohon-Shurikened by Newton

D8 18 Sonny Cocuzza-Cut by Tameka

D9 15 Rashida Faigle-Cut by Tameka

D9 17 Kermit Heuwinkel-Shot by Ward

D10 18 Jenny Hanserd-Shot by Gerardo

D10 16 Dee Bratton-Cut by Tameka

D11 16 Cierra Adelblue-Shot by Ward

D11 14 Newton Dix-Drowned

D12 12 Evita Hilton-Shot by Dee

D12 17 Trevor Wittlinger-Shot by Ward


	31. Day 15: VICTORY!

Day 15! This is the last day and thank you everyone that has reviewed making this my most reviewed story. Please tell me what you think of the victor, it was the most liked person in the poll, but that did not influence it.

**Loners**

**D1 15 Gerardo Beltz POV: **This is the final day. I hold my bow cautiously as I walk over the ice to the cornucopia. I step onto the sand and then the whole icy ocean turns back into water. I hear a taunt, "Glad you could come Gerardo, let's get started."

I feel the air move as an arrow digs into the sand behind me and another one comes at my head, but I duck and it sinks into the water. "You could work on your aim Ward," I say as I fire an arrow into his leg.

He grimaces, and frowns as he shoots an arrow that bounces off of my armor. I laugh at the dent and walk up to him as he empties his quiver. I cruelly stab my sword at his arm and blood seeps out. I cut and stab and put all kinds of weapons in him until it has become dark again signally the Gamemakers want it to end. I raise my sword and stab it through his neck. The final cannon booms and I listen as Claudius Templesmith says, "Congratulations to Gerardo Beltz of District 1, victor of the 4th New Hunger Games!" I grab onto the ladder and I am heading home.

**D4 18 Ward Dinovi POV: **I wait on the island holding my bow. I am very nervous, but I cannot let the Capitol see that. I see Gerardo plant his feet on the island and the ice melts into water again trapping us. "Glad you came Gerardo, let's get started."

I fire an arrow at his stomach, but it misses and digs into the ground. I fire another at his head, but he ducks and it disappears into the water. He fires from his bow and an arrow sinks into my leg. I fire an arrow, terrified, but it bounces off of his armor and he chuckles as I fire arrows at him until my quiver is empty. He unsheathes his sword and stabs my arm. A crimson river winds down my arm and he wounds my legs so that I cannot walk. He grabs all kinds of weapons and puts them in me. I feel my neck be pierced after hours and my cannon fires.

Good-bye Ward Dinovi!

I am just gonna finish this, so no mentors, but if anyone wants to write Ramis' wedding, that would be great.

Deaths

D1 18 Tameka Marungo-Shurikened by Newton

D2 17 Angele Allateef-Shot by Ward

D2 18 Tommie Smolinski-Head smashed by Newton

D3 15 Kati Rozzi-Cut by Tameka

D3 16 Jacob Gerrior-Stabbed by Rosella

D4 17 Leila Baize-Shurikened by Jenny

D4 18 Ward Dinovi-Stabbed through neck by Gerardo

D5 12 Sondra Ammirato-Stabbed by Tommie

D5 16 Nolan Bebout-Shot by Gerardo

D6 18 Odette Sheridon-Shurikened by Newton

D6 12 Carmine Ellzey-Shurikened by Jenny

D7 18 Rosella Bredeweg-Stabbed by Angele

D7 18 Sheldon Raquel-Shot by Ward

D8 17 Rikki McGlohon-Shurikened by Newton

D8 18 Sonny Cocuzza-Cut by Tameka

D9 15 Rashida Faigle-Cut by Tameka

D9 17 Kermit Heuwinkel-Shot by Ward

D10 18 Jenny Hanserd-Shot by Gerardo

D10 16 Dee Bratton-Cut by Tameka

D11 16 Cierra Adelblue-Shot by Ward

D11 14 Newton Dix-Drowned

D12 12 Evita Hilton-Shot by Dee

D12 17 Trevor Wittlinger-Shot by Ward


End file.
